Amas veritas
by Minnisa Targana
Summary: El amas veritas, es el hechizo por el que todo ser mágico cae al llegar a determinada edad, tiene muchos nombres, hilo rojo del destino, amor a primera vista, entre otros y afecta de maneras diferentes a las diferentes razas, pero siempre tiene el mismo fin, encontrar la otra mitad de tu alma, el ser que te complete en todos los sentidos
1. Ficha

Holi °w°/

Como se dieron cuenta, he resubido la historia, ya que no me convencia del todo la otra por esas razones la borre, tambien quisiera disculparme con aquellas chicas que me mandaron sus fichas, lo lamento de verdad T.T

He cambiado varias cosas en la historia, he agregado mas razas y otras cosillas -w-

No voy a poner prologo puesto que quiero tener a los personajes antes de todo

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM y Eldarya no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko-sama, Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo

El amas veritas, es el hechizo por el que todo ser mágico cae al llegar a determinada edad, tiene muchos nombres, hilo rojo del destino, amor a primera vista, entre otros y afecta de maneras diferentes a las diferentes razas, pero siempre tiene el mismo fin, encontrar la otra mitad de tu alma, el ser que te complete en todos los sentidos.

* * *

 **Familias**

 _El Clan MacDermott_ _[Familia completa]_

Un clan antiguo y respetado dentro del mundo de la magia, se dice que por sus venas corre sangre Feérica, de ahí que en sus ojos siempre encuentren vetas verdes en el iris o bien que sus ojos sean de un color verde intenso, ya que como se dice, el verde es el color que se relaciona con la magia.

Dentro del clan es común que las y los brujos puedan manipular la magia elemental, sobre todo la magia ígnea, debido a ello tienen pactos con criaturas relacionadas con el elemento que dominen, como dragones y zorros de fuego.

Se les reconoce por sus cabelleras rojo o rubio fresa y sus ojos verdes con coloración verdosa en el iris.

-Philippe (Cambia formas, socio de Frederick y dueño de un restaurante en el muelle)

-Lucie (Bruja, Líder del Clan, dueña de un pequeño café donde trabajan sus dos hijas)

-Zirael (Bruja, hermana mayor)

-Alexia (cambia formas)

-Shayle (Bruja)

 _Familia de Meilhan [familia completa no mas sirenas ni Selkies ]_

La familia de Meilhan, es una de las más antiguas de la pequeña ciudad pesquera de Wicklow y como tal posee un pequeño castillo en un acantilado alejado de la población.

En palabras de los acianos de la ciudad, cuentan que los integrantes de la familia son criaturas acuáticas, de ahí que sean tan bellos y elegantes a la hora de andar y hablar.

Lo cierto, es que la familia completa está formada por Merrows (Sirenas, Selkies) y Kelpies.

Como buenas criaturas acuáticas, pueden manipular el elemento a la perfección, además de poseer una voz melódica con la cual pueden controlar la mente de los seres humanos y poder alimentarse de su carne y sangre.

Se les reconoce por sus cabelleras platinadas y hermosos ojos ámbar o azul.

-Peter (Kelpie, dueño de una empresa familiar)

-Crystal (Sirena, diseñadora de ropa)

-Rosalya (Sirena, hija mayor)

-Aqua Elizabeth (Selkie)

-Ewinör (Sirena)

 _El Clan Wightman_ _[Familia completa]_

Antiguo clan que llego a dominar el condado de Wicklow, pero que fue derrocado por los O´Callaghan.

Un clan de brujos que se especializa en la magia de transformación e invocación, pueden formar pactos con espíritus elementales o con criaturas mágicas, no se debe confundir con un Forjador demoníaco.

A pesar de que su poder ha menguado con el pasar de los años aún se mantienen fuertes y orgullosos, se dice que los miembros del clan descienden de los elfos de la luz, de ahí sus cabelleras doradas y ojos azules o ámbar, en ocasiones se puede ver uno que oro con el cabello castaño, pero sus ojos siempre serán de los tonos antes mencionados, son puritas por lo que no es fácil que se relacionen con otros clanes de manera amorosa.

-Francis (Invocador, Líder del clan y dueño de la empresa familiar)

-Adelaide (Invocadora, Trabaja en la compañía de su marido)

-Ezarel (Invocador, hijo mayor)

-Nathaniel (Invocador)

-Amber (Invocadora)

-Louisette (invocadora)

 _El Clan McGuire_ _[Familia completa]_

Conocido por ser uno de los clanes de Licántropos más antiguos en el condado, debido al mestizaje que hay con las brujas y cambia formas, tienen un mejor dominio sobre su bestia interna, sin embargo aún deben permanecer alejados de los seres humanos para evitar cualquier accidente.

Los miembros del clan se destacan por su gran altura y cabelleras rubias a castañas.

Es común que solo los hijos varones sean quienes hereden el gen lobo, sin embargo cuando una niña nace de nalgas ella también ha heredado el gen, pero es sumamente raro que esto ocurra.

-Frederick (Licántropo, Actual líder del clan y dueño de un Pub en el centro de la ciudad)

-Agathe (Bruja, socia de su hermana menor Lucie)

-Dake (Licántropo, hijo mayor, trabaja como Barman en el Pub de su padre)

-Cassandra (Licantropo)

 _El Clan O´Callaghan_ _[Familia completa]_

Clan proveniente de las tierras altas de escocia y que logro derrocar al clan Wightman.

Se les conoce por ser excelentes forjadores demoníacos, además de dominar con maestría la magia obscura.

Su característica principal, es su altura y cabellera negra, nunca veras a un O´Callaghan rubio o pelirrojo, el color de ojos puede ser lo único que puede llegar a ser diferente pero su cabello siempre será negro ébano.

-Robert (Forjador demoníaco, Actual líder del clan y alcalde de Wicklow)

-Francine ( Sirena, ama de casa)

-Viktor (Forjador demoníaco, hijo mayor)

-Alajea (Forjador demoniaco)

-Deskia (Forjador demoniaco)

 _El Clan Wolfe [Familia completa]_

Son un clan pequeño y no son bien vistos por los Wightman, debido a la magia de sangre que manejan, debido a ello los consideran impuros.

A pesar del mestizaje que hay entre sus miembros, la magia de sangre, es sumamente fuerte por lo que, aunque sean de la misma raza de la madre o el padre siempre tendrán la habilidad de manipular la magia de sangre.

Un rasgo común son los ojos gris plata, característica principal de la gente del clan.

-Jean Louis (Brujo, actual líder del clan, trabaja en la Garda Síochána, como oficial de policía)

-Valerie (Cambia formas, ama de casa)

-Castiel (Cambia formas/brujo)

-Alaina (Bruja/cambia formas)

 _El Clan McCarthy [Familia Completa]_

Un clan de cambia formas con mestizaje de una tribu en Alaska, son relativamente el clan más en Wicklow, tiene una afinidad para la magia Chamanica, principalmente pueden tomar la forma de un Oso o bien la de un Lobo de gran tamaño alcanzado los dos metros en su forma animal.

Debido al mestizaje no tienen características específicas más que el tamaño y la musculatura.

-Giles (Cambia formas, trabaja en el ejército)

-Manon (bruja, es maestra de preescolar)

-Leiftan (Cambia formas, hijo mayor)

-Kentin (Cambia formas)

-Belle (Bruja)

 _El Clan Ainsworth [Familia Completa]_

Un clan considerado de los más pacíficos, no es muy común verlos en disputas y mucho menos menospreciar a los demás.

Se dice que el clan llego junto con la invasión Vikinga en 795, dato que muchos ponen en duda, por la naturaleza afable de los integrantes del clan.

A pesar de ser forjadores demoníacos, tienen una gran afinidad por la magia del Aire, por lo que las criaturas que terminan criando criaturas relacionadas con este.

Al igual que el Clan McCarthy no tienen rasgos específicos debido al mestizaje.

-George (Forjador demoníaco, dueño de una pequeña granja a las afueras de la ciudad)

-Josiane (Bruja)

-Leigh (Forjador demoníaco, hijo mayor, líder del clan y Dueño de una tienda de ropa)

-Lysandro (Forjador demoníaco)

-Valkyon (Forjador demoníaco, primo hermano por el lado paterno)

-Chiara Clarisse (Bruja)

 _Familia Evans_ _[Familia completa]_

Provenientes de Londres, Inglaterra, es una familia pequeña de cambia formas, con orígenes en los estados unidos, debido a ello tienen una afinidad con la magia Chamanica, pero en menor medida.

La forma animal que adoptan es la de un Halcón.

Debido al mestizaje no tienen rasgos específicos.

-Arnaud (Cambia formas, dueño de un bar en el puerto)

-Vitória (Humana, maestra de danza)

-Armin (kelpie)

-Alexy (Kelpie)

-Lauren

 _Clan Worrel [Cupo lleno no mas vampiros]_

Clan antiguo conformado por Vampiros Parca, su fundador Dimitry, llego durante la invasión vikinga solo con dos de sus "hijos" y terminaron por asentarse en Wicklow, casi al mismo tiempo que los clanes más antiguos.

Poseen una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, además de ser dueños de varios Pubs y centros nocturnos.

Prefieren mantenerse al margen y no convivir con humanos más de lo que sea estrictamente necesario, sin embargo les gusta estar cerca de los otros seres mágicos que habitan en la ciudad.

-Dimitry (Líder y fundador del clan)

-Bryden

-Reagan

-Eiden

-Ailin

-Grace Blumer

-Creirwyn

-Danielle Morrigan

* * *

 **+Las brujas**

A pesar de que la cultura popular las tacha de mujeres ancianas, con grandes narices y verrugas, esta descripción es más que errónea pues son mujeres bellas y longevas que tienen un estrecho vínculo con la magia elemental y la oscuridad.

Durante las noches de luna llena, su poder se incrementa, pudiendo caminar por las paredes y dominar con facilidad los elementos sin necesidad de recitar ningún encantamiento, sin embargo en las noches de luna nueva se encuentran tan indefensas como un bebé recién nacido, por lo que en esas noches se refugian con sus hermanas en el aquelarre.

Con forme pasan los años, su poder se incrementa y prueba de ello radica en sus melenas largas y sedosas, de hecho como prueba de valentía algunos duendes tratan de arrancar un solo cabello de la melena de una bruja sin ser atrapado por ella.

La forma en como encuentran a su pareja es el hechizo Amas veritas, el cual puede afectarles al llegar a la mayoría de edad, una vez que se forma el vínculo es imposible de romperlo y llega a superar a la muerte.

Como dato curioso, no les agradan los duendes, tienen una rivalidad muy marcada con las sirenas y se llevan muy bien con los cambia formas y licántropos.

 **+Forjadores** **demoníacos**

Son seres que nacieron de la unión de una bruja y un demonio, por tanto controlan la magia oscura y demoníaca a la perfección, sin embargo su especialidad es despertar pequeñas criaturas que duermen en cristales o en piedras llamados Daemoniums, los cuales cobran vida puesto que su forjados comparte un fragmento de su alma con ellos.

Los Daemoniums sirven fielmente a su forjador y nunca se revelaran ante él o ella, se alimentan de las almas de los seres impuros, algo irónico pues en español se les llama demonios inocentes.

La forma en como encuentran a su pareja se llama "Glór an Anam"

Como dato curioso, tienen una rivalidad amistad con las brujas y una rivalidad muy marcada con los invocadores, pues tienden a confundirlos con ellos.

 **+Los licántropos**

Son seres maldecidos por la luna, adoptando la forma de un lobo antropomórfico de gran tamaño y con una gran sed de sangre.

Cuando tienen su forma humana son seres tranquilos que incluso pueden pasar como humanos comunes y corrientes, solo tal vez con una fuerza mayor al igual que su musculatura, pero cuando la luna llena se acerca, su temperamento se vuelve irascible y poco tolerante, metiéndose en peleas con otros seres mágicos.

Al llegar la luna llena, les es imposible controlar el cambio y no es nada agradable de ver, pues la musculatura y los huesos se resquebrajan para dar paso a la forma del lobo.

Una vez en este trance salen de cacería, alimentándose de todo ser vivo que ose ponerse en su camino, entre su alimento favorito se encuentra el corazón de las brujas y el hígado de sirena, además de disfrutar de la carne de los Selkies.

El método en que encuentran su pareja, es solo cuando están en trance, lo llaman "Súile Gealach" una vez que la encuentran les es imposible atacarla y se vuelven pequeños cachorros ansiosos de sentir su tacto.

Dato curioso, eran los sirvientes de los vampiros y antiguamente utilizados como carne de cañón por estos, debido a ellos sienten un gran resentimiento hacia ellos.

 **+Cambia formas**

Son seres mágicos que comparten su alma con la de un animal pudiendo tomar la forma de este.

Anteriormente eran confundidos con Licántropos o con invocaciones, debido al gran tamaño que alcanzan, por lo general los animales que son más comunes entre ellos son los lobos, osos, leones y halcones.

Son seres sumamente territoriales, sobre todo cuando forman familias y tienen niños, alejan a cualquier ser que pueda ser un potencial peligro para su familia.

Como toda criatura mágica son seres longevos, con una gran vitalidad y amor por la vida

Su forma de encontrar a su pareja se le conoce como "Súile an Anam" que es viéndola directamente a los ojos, pues como ellos dicen los ojos son la ventana del alma.

Como dato curioso, tiene ciertos comportamientos propios de sus animales internos cuando son humanos, además de poder hablar con su yo animal cuando entran en trance.

 **+Los vampiros**

Criaturas de la noche, que se alimentan de la sangre de sus víctimas y en algunas ocasiones de la carne de estas.

Durante años el ser humano ha inventado historias sobre estos seres de la noche, las cuales distan un poco de la realidad.

Son seres que disfrutan pasar tiempo con los suyos sus aquelarres suelen ser numerosos aunque territoriales con aquellos vampiros nómadas que invaden su territorio, no toleran la luz del sol, sin embargo pueden salir cuando esta nublado aunque por poco tiempo.

Existen dos categorías de vampiros, los Quirópteros y los Parca, los primeros tienen una vena maligna más marcada, son seducidos por el sabor de la sangre, por ello les es imposible controlarse cuando están cerca de un grupo grande de humanos, se les considera agresivos, sucios y poco tolerantes, suelen destripar a sus víctimas cuando se alimentan de ellas.

Los parca contrario a los quirópteros, son seres educados, seductores, tranquilos y sumamente inteligentes, se desenvuelven con facilidad entre los humanos, de los cuales se alimentan sin llegar a matarlos, aunque su sabor preferido es el de las brujas, ya que la sangre de estas tiene atributos que los hace más fuertes y resistentes a los elementos.

A pesar de las diferencias ambos encuentran a su pareja de la misma forma, lo conocen como "Fhuil Craos" que es por medio de la sangre.

Como dato curioso, no toleran los objetos hechos de plata tampoco pueden entrar a las casas ajenas a menos que sean invitados.

 **+Los Merrows**

Son criaturas marinas, en esta categoría se encuentran las sirenas y los Selkies, que aunque se parezcan en apariencia son diferentes en comportamiento.

Las sirenas, son mujeres poseedoras de una belleza etérea y voz melodiosa, aunque en apariencia sean pacificas no lo son del todo, pueden llegar a ser criaturas crueles rivalizando con los vampiros en su sed de sangre y venganza cuando se les llega a enfadar, en ese estado pierde toda belleza y sus facciones se descomponen hasta convertirla en un ser de pesadilla.

Su alimento preferido es la carne de mujeres jóvenes, de las cuales se alimentan cada noche de luna nueva, momento en el que se ven obligadas a regresar al mar.

Los Selkies son criaturas tímidas, que en lugar de tener cola de pescado, tienen la piel de una foca, que al ponérsela toman la forma del animal, contario a sus parientes más cercanos que son las sirenas, casi no se aventuran a salir del mar, puesto que su piel es más difícil de ocultar.

Su belleza es más angelical que sensual y su voz es cantarina, no son seres agresivos, de hecho por su timidez innata prefieren pasar completamente desapercibidos delos ojos ajenos, su alimento preferido es el pescado, el cual lo consumen crudo.

Ambas especies al salir del mar deben ocultar ya sea un manto en el caso de las sirenas o bien la piel de foca en el caso de los Selkies, ya que si estos caen en manos de algún ser, tendrán en sus manos la voluntad de ambas criaturas y se verán forzadas a servirle hasta que su piel o manto les sean regresados.

El amas veritas ellos lo conocen por el nombre de "Ag canadh", el cual les afecta por medio de la voz, solo escuchando hablar a su pareja, es como terminan embelesados por ellas.

Como dato curioso, las sirenas no comen pescado de hecho se llegan a enfadar si su pareja come estos frente a ellas, Los Selkies no toleran los ruidos fuertes.

 **+Los Kelpies**

Criaturas de la cultura celta, que adoptan la forma de un ser humano poseedor de una deslumbrante belleza y elegancia.

Existen dos tipos de Kelpies, los de agua salada y los de agua dulce. Los primeros son pacíficos y gustan de gastar bromas a los intrépidos que osen montarlos, llevándolos consigo a todo galope a las orillas del mar y empapar al pobre incauto.

Por el contrario los de agua dulce, son criaturas con un aura maligna, seducen a sus presas hasta atraerlas a los mantos acuíferos donde habitan y devorándolas dejando solo las entrañas de la víctima.

La contra parte del amas veritas lo conocen por "Cumhra", la forma en como son atraídos a su pareja es por medio del aroma de la piel cuando entra en contacto con el agua.

Como dato curioso no toleran el hígado.

 **+Los humanos**

Son la raza que más ha proliferado en el mundo, en comparación con el resto son débiles y tienen un ciclo vital bastante corto, la mayoría les considera de mente estrecha y difíciles de tratar.

Otros los ven como fuente de alimento y otros más como seres interesantes a los cuales deben proteger.

Son muy pocos los seres humanos que creen en las criaturas y seres mágicos, por lo general creen que son solo mitos y por ende no pueden "Ver", por ello es tan fácil para los seres mágicos pasar delante de ellos sin ser notados.

Muy pocas criaturas mágicas se mezclan con seres humanos, ya sea por temor a ser cazados, por el rechazo o bien por simple desprecio hacia ellos.

Si llegan a tener una pareja sobrenatural, ya sea un vampiro u licántropo, estos pueden compartir su tiempo de vida con su pareja, creando un vínculo especial e irrompible.

Como dato curioso sienten una atracción muy fuerte hacia los vampiros y los hombres lobo.

* * *

 **+Fichas+**

Nombre:

Apodo: (Si es que lo tiene)

Raza:

Familia y relación que tiene con los miembros de su familia:

Fecha de nacimiento:

Edad: (20 años en adelante)

Don: (Pueden dominar tres, para los vampiros son solo dos)

Amas veritas:

Cosas que le gustan:

Cosas que le desagradan:

Historia: (no muy extensa, más que nada aquí va su historia familiar, lo que hacen y a lo que se dedican)

Mayor miedo:

Personalidad:

Físico: (si eligen ser sirenas, licántropos, cambia formas, Kelpies describan que forma tienen)

Extra:

* * *

 **Chicos disponibles**

Todos los chicos están disponibles e iré subrayando los que se vayan ocupando, pondré los datos de Bryden, Reagan y Eiden los pondré en mi perfil como siempre

-Castiel – Nathaniel\- Lysandro\- Kentin\- Armin\- Alexy\- Dake-Viktor-Dimitry-Bryden\- Reagan- Eiden\- Nevra\- Ezarel\- Valkyon\- Leiftan-

* * *

Y... Listo

¿Que les parecen los cambios?, ¿Les agradan?

Espero que les agrade esta idea y me presten a sus hermosas Oc

Con las otras historias les pido paciencia, no me he olvidado de ellas y no pienso hacerlo

Bueno es todo me despido linduras

¡Las quiero de aqui a la luna, gracias por su apoyo nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Prologo

Que dijeron a esta ya se le olvido (≧◡≦)

Pues les digo que no es así, aquí les traigo el prólogo modificado y aunque está mucho más cortó que el anterior este me gusto más.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM y Eldarya no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko-sama (aka Miko troll), Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo

* * *

" _ **Iona desde su letárgico sueño, ha decidido el destino de cada ser mágico en el mundo, eso te incluye a ti mi niño"**_

 _ **-Murmur-**_

 **Pan**

Todos los años, en la misma fecha hacia el mismo recorrido, desde el inicio de los tiempos, era parte de su trabajo como dios y guardián del bosque. A lo largo de su existencia, había presenciado toda clase de eventos, desde los más alegres hasta las peores tragedias…

Sin embargo no importaba cuantas veces había visto la caída de aquellas bellas criaturas aladas, su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que veía a una *Sirin morir…

Mientras sus hermanas entonaban bellas melodías, el solo pudo observar el cadáver de la que en algún momento fue una criatura rebosante de vida, se hinco a su lado y con delicadeza paso una mano por su rostro marchito, poco a poco el cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, dejando en su lugar una cama de plumas color crema y sobre ellas el escudo de la familia Bouchard.

Pan tomo entre sus manos el escudo y levanto la vista al árbol donde habitaba la Sirin, que al igual que la pequeña criatura se había marchitado y con ella el destino de los Bouchard.

Murmuro unas cuantas palabras y coloco el escudo en el tronco del árbol, no podía hacer nada más, solo observar el viejo tronco crepitar con el viento, sin más dio media vuelta y observo como las hermanas de la criatura cantaban melodías únicas propias de cada casa a la que representaban.

Esperaba que este año en la noche de Beltane, alguno de los hijos de las casas principales cayera bajo el llamado del destino, sin embargo tal parecía que este año tampoco habría cambios.

Su atención se centró en la figura que dormía suspendida en el centro de un lago rodeada de los arboles donde habitaban las Sirin, vigilando el sueño de aquel ser y protegiéndola de los posibles intrusos.

Iona era el nombre de aquella criatura de apariencia celestial y aunque su aspecto fuera el de una joven y hermosa doncella, esta no lo era realmente, era tan antigua como el mismo y así como él tenía una función que cumplir, Iona era la personificación del hilo del destino también conocido entre los seres mágicos como "Amas Veritas", en sus sueños ella ha visto el destino de todos y cada uno de los seres mágicos incluso antes de su nacimiento. Y aunque era un ser pacifico, no toleraba aquellos que forzaban su destino, maldiciéndolos con furia colérica a una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Pan suspiro al recordar a la Sirin que había muerto hacia poco tiempo, aunque ellas eran sirvientes de Iona, también eran sus mensajeras, entonaban melodías diferentes cuando el llamado del destino tiraba de sus hilos y las almas de dos criaturas que estaban destinadas clamaban por su encuentro.

Ese día como todos los años, había ido al lago del olvido donde Iona residía, pero al igual que el año anterior ninguna de las Sirin entono melodías en conjunto, suspiro con cansancio y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando todo quedo en completo silencio. Extrañado por el cambio tan repentino en el comportamiento de las pequeñas criaturas, se giró para observarlas todas ellas tenían su mirada fija en el lago, acto seguido extendieron sus alas y al mismo tiempo entonaron melodías iguales todas ellas.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba desde la orgullosa Lehahiah hasta la tranquila Damabiah, entonaban la misma melodía. Durante toda su existencia jamás había presenciado un evento igual, incluso la Sirin que representaba a su familia se unió al coro.

Su único hijo Keroshane encontraría a su alma gemela este año, al igual que los hijos de las casas de los MacDermott, De Meilhan, Wightman, McGuire, O'Callaghan, Wolfe, McCarthy, Ainsworth, Evans y Worrel.

Suspiro con cansancio, este año la junta entre los clanes sería muy agitada…

* * *

*La Sirin es una criatura de la mitológica y leyendas rusas, con la cabeza y el pecho de una mujer hermosa y el cuerpo de un ave (normalmente un búho), en esta historia serán las guardianas y mensajeras de Iona, también son las que llevan los escudos de las diferentes casas.

*Iona, es una criatura que como bien dice Pan, es la personificación del hilo del destino, ella sueña con todos los seres mágicos, nunca va a despertar de sus sueño y es el único ser que sabe con certeza que es lo que va a pasar en el futuro, pero al estar suspendida en el lago del olvido, este desaparece una vez que inicia otro sueño.

Bueno espero que les guste y perdón a todas por la tardanza, mañana publicare el primer capítulo por la noche.

Bueno me despido, un saludo para todas y quiero agradecerles por mandar sus fichas

Mey-chan Sakura, TheKouSisters, AiliGuby, MiawChu, Noah Sakamaki, Emiitaah, Desbun, Creirwyn Von Kleist, TatiaOtaku, Haruka Heider, MisaPrince, PinkyYo, AshlyPerez, KndraPain, SamLew

Todas son increíbles y muero por escribir sus rutas ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )

Bueno es todo me despido linduras

¡Las quiero de aquí a la luna, gracias por su apoyo nos estamos leyendo! ( ◕/ω/◕ )❀


	3. Capítulo 1: Destinos enlazados

**¡Hola lindas!**

 **Si estoy consciente que es 24 de marzo y si también sé que les había dicho de mi maratón, la cosa es que tengo una memoria peor que la de Dory, (no, no olvide el maratón)**

 **Olvide que justo esta semana hay eventos familiares importantes como por ejemplo la renovación de votos matrimoniales de mis padres (Sip, han estado juntos más de la mitad de su vida 43 años juntos y aun van por mas ¡yay!)**

 **Por eso y otras cosas no puede empezar como quiera, pero aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de amas veritas, espero que les guste y nos leemos más abajo**

 **Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contendrá lenguaje soez, humor negro, gore, escenas sexuales explicitas (en el futuro)

*Los personajes de Corazón de melón y Eldarya podrán ser OoC

 **Género:** Romance, comedia, drama, aventura

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM y Eldarya no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko-sama (aka Miko troll), Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo.

*Como recomendación en la parte de Lysandro les pido que si gustan escuchar la canción la busquen como "The Wolven Storm"

* * *

 _"Es diferente para cada ser, pero en esencia es lo mismo. Para ser honesta, no sé cómo podría ponerlo en palabras que lo entiendas. Solo sé que cuando escuché las cálidas notas de su voz, mi mundo entero cambió. Comparada al resto que nos rodeaba, éstas se veían opacadas, casi como si fuesen graznidos de una furiosa Melusine, o bien como atronadores rayos en medio de una tormenta, pero él… Él era mi faro en medio de ese caos. Mi ancla y ahora, mi razón de existir. Aqua, pronto lo entenderás al igual que Ewinör"_

 _−Rosalya de Meilhan−_

* * *

Melancolía.

Era lo que sentía en esos momentos al ver la habitación que había sido suya por más de cincuenta años y que ahora debía abandonar para retomar sus obligaciones. Después de todo, él era el hijo del dios Pan y como tal debía prepararse para la noche donde el dios y la diosa se unirían nuevamente después de un año separados.

La noche de Belthane, donde las criaturas que han sido destinadas a estar juntas se encuentran y unen sus almas con un lazo que va más allá de la mima muerte. Él mismo había presenciado esos eventos cuando era solo un pequeño infante y aún recordaba como los licántropos, siempre volubles e irascibles, se convertían en seres mansos cual gatitos bajo el toque de la fémina que pasaba a convertirse en su ancla en este mundo.

Él mismo había esperado por ese momento en sus años de adolescencia, buscando entre el desfile de seres sobrenaturales a su posible pareja, pero nunca sintió nada especial por ninguna de aquellas bellas criaturas. Con el tiempo, su decepción fue creciendo hasta el momento en que abandonó su hogar en Tír na nÓg y llegó a la isla de Fensalir.

Fue un accidente. Su intención era alejarse de esa fiesta que de antaño le causaba una inmensa alegría y que ahora le causaba pesar, pues le recordaba lo solo que se encontraba en este mundo.

En su huida, se encontró con la criatura que se convertiría en su mejor amiga. Aquella sacerdotisa de largos cabellos ébano. Hermosa como solo ella podría serlo y con un carácter infernal y caprichoso, que al momento de encontrase con él y confundirlo con un ladrón, mandó a su fiel compañero y guardián Jamon a arrastrarlo a las celdas, donde lo dejó a su suerte hasta que una curiosa sirena lo liberó de su encierro.

Alajéa, una sirena que en sus años de vida jamás había pensado encontrar. Era torpe y charlatana como toda buena criatura del mar que utiliza su voz como arma de seducción. Lo había visto en otros Merrows, siempre seductores, de andar elegante y con una elocuencia atrapante. Sin embargo, aquella criatura estaba lejos de acercarse a la imagen de las sirenas de la familia de Meilhan. Era torpe, infantil, curiosa y sobretodo entrañable.

Lo había liberado después de unos minutos de conversación y guiado por los confusos pasillos del cuartel general de Eel. Encontrándose en su camino con aquella kitsune de cabellos negros, quien al verlos inmediatamente arremetió con gritos llenos de ira y bolas de fuego fatuo hacia su persona.

Fue la propia Alajéa quien intercedió por él, bajo la atenta mirada colérica de la sacerdotisa quien, a regañadientes y muy a su pesar, le permitió quedarse.

Fue asignado a la guardia brillante, bajo la dirección de la alfa oscura Eweleïn y dejándolo bajo el cuidado de la sirena, quien no hacía más que brincar de la emoción, casi como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, a la cual su madre le había permitido quedarse con un animalito callejero.

—Entonces te irás —el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la suave voz de la kitsune de cabellos ébano.

Se giró y sonrió a su amiga, quien frunció ligeramente su entrecejo y recargo su peso contra el umbral de la puerta.

—Eso me temo. Mi padre ha solicitado mi presencia en Tír na nÓg —pese a estar tranquilo, en su tono podía apreciarse las notas amargas que esta despedida le provocaba.

—¿Y? —ella cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho— ¿Es por Belthane?... De repente, después de más de cincuenta años de hacerse cargo de tan ridícula festividad, te pide que regreses.

—Al parecer, este año es especial —él le dio la espalda a su amiga, volviendo a la labor de empacar sus pocas pertenencias— Va a necesitar mi ayuda. Además, él quiere que empiece a tomar más responsabilidades.

—¿Especial? —ella se adentró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama del chico, mientras tomaba uno de los libros de herbolaria que le había regalado tan solo un año antes— ¿Qué tiene de especial un grupo de criaturas con las hormonas revolucionadas? Además, ¿Qué importancia tiene que un avechucho cante? —él sonrió ante sus palabras y ella prosiguió con su perorata— Si quiere, puede llevarse a Alajéa. Ella puede cantar todo el tiempo y asunto arreglado.

Kero solo negó divertido ante el comentario de su amiga. Su semblante se ensombreció lentamente, perdiendo el brillo de antes; y eso lentamente mató su corazón. Ambos sabían que probablemente esta sería la última charla que tendrían, por lo menos en un tiempo.

—Este no es el final, Miko —la de cabellos ébano lo observó y él pudo ver, en esos pozos azules, la tristeza que la invadía— Regresaré, lo prometo.

—Ella no cantó, ¿No? —la sacerdotisa lo observó fijamente, esperando una respuesta negativa.

Miko rogaba por eso. Sabía que era egoísta. No quería que su amigo se fuera y una cualquiera se lo quitara. Nadie iba a saber apreciar el alma tan gentil y dulce del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—No lo sé, probablemente no —Miko se maldijo al ver la tristeza y soledad en aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba— Sabes que Vasariah es muy caprichosa —se acercó torpemente a su escritorio, donde sacó más de sus pertenencias, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

—Probablemente… —ella se mordió el labio inferior. Su interior bullía, sus manos picaban, pero debía hacerlo— Probablemente tu destino está aquí en Fensalir, en la guardia… Conmigo —Keroshane se detuvo abruptamente y ella podía escuchar como los latidos de su corazón taladraban sus oídos.

Kero tragó saliva con dificultad. Se negó a girarse. Estuvo tentado, pero las palabras de su madre resonaban en su mente, como un cruel recordatorio.

— _Kero, soy consciente de que no regresaras pronto, pero solo quiero recordarte, por tu bien y por el de ella, que no te enamores. No puedes, y sabes el por qué. Si lo haces, el daño que puedas causarle a la otra joven será algo con lo que cargarás por el resto de tu existencia. Un corazón roto pesa tanto como una vida arrebatada._

En un principio, pensó que era cruel, pero muy en su interior debía darle la razón a su madre. El destino ya había sido escrito. Su pareja ya había sido elegida, y probablemente tendría que esperar años para que sus almas clamen por el tan ansiado encuentro.

Miko ahora estaba entregándole su corazón. Le ofrecía una vida a su lado en esa preciosa isla. Decir que no le emocionaba sería una mentira. Apreciaba a la hermosa mujer que estaba ahí con él, pero no podía amarla. No de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía.

Conteniendo un suspiro y con el dolor de su corazón, tomó la mejor decisión que podía para salvar a la bella criatura que estaba a sus espaldas. No permitiría que ella terminara igual que sus predecesoras.

* * *

Los rayos del sol de mediodía se colaban por el viejo techo del granero. La brisa soplaba con suavidad, meciendo el largo césped, cuyo movimiento parecía susurrar historias para aquel que quisiera escucharlas. Relatos que esta tierra había visto en más de una ocasión y que ahora tenía residentes que, en su momento, fueron los protagonistas de esas historias llenas de traición y desamor.

La tierra de los Wightman era un páramo maldito en la que habitaban infinidad de seres maldecidos por el destino. Los padres y ancianos contaban historias aterradoras a los infantes, sucesos que habían ocurrido en un pasado remoto y que siempre tenían como protagonista a uno de los miembros de aquella familia de elfos.

Zirael había escuchado infinidad de historias que helarían la sangre de cualquier infante y lo mantendrían alejado de aquel lugar, pero para ella era distinto. Una fuerza superior la llamaba siempre a ese lugar.

La vieja finca abandonada que, en su momento, había pertenecido al respetable Mathew Wightman y quien tenía su propia historia. Una esposa, una amante, dos hijos bastardos y uno legítimo. La locura lo cegó, matando a la mujer que se suponía era su destino y con ella, a su vástago y heredero. Condenado por el destino a una vida de sufrimiento y vagando como una aparición nocturna por el cruel acto de traición hacia su alma gemela.

La joven de ojos verdes había escuchado esa historia y pese a que la utilizaban como cuento para mantener alejados a todos los curiosos de aquella finca, sabía que era verdad y sin embargo, este viejo y descuidado lugar era su favorito.

Lejos de su familia y las atenciones por las que se veía rodeada. Casi como un ser divino entre los miembros de su clan, era incapaz de relacionarse como el resto solo porque había nacido con ciertos rasgos especiales.

Fastidiada por aquellos pensamientos, las arrugas aparecieron en su pequeña nariz y sus rosáceos labios se fruncieron en una mueca que le parecería adorable a cualquiera que la viera.

—Nuevamente aquí, Campanita —la joven bruja se giró y observó al elfo de cabellos azules frente a ella. Ezarel sonreía de medio lado, mientras recargaba todo su peso en uno de los pilares de aquel destartalado granero— ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que invadir propiedad privada? ¿Qué tipo de ejemplo eres para el resto de tu clan?

—Pensaba en visitar a mi pitufo favorito —su sonrisa creció al ver como la del hombre frente a ella se apagaba hasta convertirse en una mueca de desagrado.

—Ja ja ja, muy graciosa. Lo dice la que tiene algodón de azúcar en lugar de cabello —él se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a su compañera, quien aún sonreía.

—Rosa más no azul, Legolas —ella le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse y ver nuevamente el paisaje— En todo caso, ¿No deberías estar entrenando con tus hermanos?

—Ellos ya son mayorcitos y no necesitan que les cambie los pañales, así que no. Si pierden un dedo, es por su incompetencia a la hora de utilizar los conjuros de invocación —Zirael puso sus ojos en blanco. Pronto, el de cabellos azules se colocó a su lado e inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante— Además, sabía que estarías aquí. Eres demasiado predecible para mi gusto, Campanita —ella tarareó contenta y lo observó, divertida.

—Así que dejas a tus hermanos a su suerte y vienes corriendo a verme. ¿No eres la cosita más dulce? —él estiró su mano, apoyándola en la cabeza de la chica y la movió, despeinando su larga cabellera rosácea.

—Deja de montarte historias y dime de una buena vez que haces aquí —Zirael continuó riendo y apartó la mano de su amigo, mientras trataba de alisar sus hebras rosas.

—Solo quería un lugar tranquilo para pensar —Ezarel frunció el ceño y observó de reojo a la chica a su lado, antes de volver su atención al frente.

—Así que, ¿Tus padres también fueron convocados? —la risa de su compañera se detuvo abruptamente y él lo tomo como una respuesta afirmativa— Interesante, al parecer este año es "el año".

—Supongo —ella se encogió hombros, tratando de restarle importancia, pero lo cierto es que, en su interior, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¿No es una delicia? Pronto estaremos atados a una persona que no conocemos y con la que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas —Ziri observó a su amigo y contuvo un suspiro.

—¿Aún no puedes creer lo de Leigh y Rosalya? —el de cabellos azules frunció aún más su ceño. Por su parte, Ziri quería soltarse a reír por lo denso que era Ezarel a veces.

—¿Tú puedes aceptarlo? Poco antes de que la tan dichosa "chispa" se desatara, Dake, Valkyon, el idiota hedonista del chupasangre, tú y yo estábamos en el bar y, si no mal recuerdo, hablábamos justamente de la dudosa inclinación sexual de Leigh —la rosetta se sonrojó al recordar esa noche y la mirada acusadora de su acompañante no la ayudaba en nada.

—Por favor, Ezarel. Olvida esa noche —cubrió su rostro con sus manos, avergonzada.

— "Leigh es asexual, estoy segura de ello y que me aspen si este año él encuentra a su pareja" —ella gimió y se hizo más pequeña en su lugar— Esas fueron las palabras exactas que utilizaste.

Ziri no pensó que su grupo de amigos fuese a tomarlo tan literal. Tampoco había apostado que el silencioso líder del clan Ainsworth encontrase a su pareja dos días después y mucho menos en la vibrante sirena de ojos ambarinos.

—Siempre me había preguntado si tu color de cabello era natural —Zirael golpeó el hombro de su amigo, quien solo pudo sonreír con satisfacción al ver como la blanca piel del rostro de la joven bruja se tornaba de un intenso rojo carmín— De cualquier forma, en algo tenías razón. Leigh nunca se había relacionado con la chica de Meilhan. Es más, creo que ella no le había dado siquiera la hora del día —su sonrisa se desvaneció y dio paso a una seriedad nada usual en él— Dos días después, solo le bastó escuchar su voz y listo, su boda ya estaba programada para la última semana de abril —las notas amargas en su voz no pasaron desapercibidas para la joven. Ella más que nadie sabía cuánto miedo le daba a Ezarel terminar igual que Leigh.

—Eso no necesariamente va a pasarte a ti —el elfo de cabellos azules desvió la mirada y se concentró en la vista del viejo páramo.

—Podrías ser tú —Zirael lo observó como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo— Podrías ser tú. Después de todo somos iguales, nos conocemos desde niños y sientes una ridícula atracción por estas tierras malditas que nadie más quiere pisar.

Si bien era cierto lo que su viejo amigo decía, se estremeció de solo pensar en que él fuese su destino. Eran terriblemente parecidos. Tanto que le daba miedo. Ambos eran hijos primogénitos, nacidos con características poco usuales dentro de sus familias, tratados como seres casi divinos, con habilidades natas para la magia, con hermanos que no podían verlos en pintura, salvo unas excepciones. El destino tendría un gusto muy retorcido si eso ocurría.

Ezarel había nacido con una coloración azul rey, que distaba mucho de las cabelleras rubias del resto de su familia. Además, unas orejas puntiagudas muy marcadas. Ojos de un verde jade intenso. Era más alto que el resto de su familia y destacando por sus rasgos suaves, pero masculinos, siendo la viva imagen de un elfo de la luz. Con un porte orgulloso y dominante, casi como si fuese demasiado bueno para estar en este mundo. Eso sin contar las habilidades mágicas que posee, siendo el heredero prodigio y el orgullo de los Wightman. Sus hermanos habían y aún siguen sufriendo por ello, pues nunca eran lo suficientemente buenos como para estar al nivel de su hermano.

Por su parte, Zirael había nacido con una mata de hebras rosas como algodón de azúcar, en lugar de aquellas melenas rojo fuego que su familia lucía orgullosa. Su piel era pálida casi lechosa. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero con curvas en los lugares correctos. Tenía una altura promedio, ni muy alta ni muy baja, alcanzando el metro setenta sin problemas. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero a diferencia del resto de su familia, eran de un tono verde esmeralda, llenos de vida. Sus oídos eran puntiagudos, casi como los de las pixies y brownies que habitan en las tierras de su familia. Sus rasgos eran casi etéreos, aunque eso lo adjudicaba a su sangre Faerie al igual que la habilidad de levitar que poseía. Era la viva imagen de las hadas que habitaban las tierras de Tír na nÓg.

—Oh, estoy segura que tus padres me amarían. Sobre todo a nuestros hijos de cabellos rosas. Tu padre seguramente apreciaría eso —trató de bromear con la idea. Quería aligerar el ambiente que pronto se había vuelto denso entre ellos.

—Mi madre ya te ama, incluso se refiere a ti como Far Darrig. ¿Y quién dice que nuestros hijos tendrían el cabello rosa? Será azul —ella comenzó a reír y él pronto se le unió. Ambos sabían que era imposible. Sus destinos estaban en otro lugar, pero para Ezarel era más cómodo pensar que Zirael era su destino.

Pronto su risa se fue apagando cuando sus orbes esmeraldas la vieron. Cabellos rojos descoloridos y enmarañados, cubiertos por un velo desecho, que se mecía con su andar irregular. Su cuerpo cadavérico y putrefacto, apenas cubierto por el vestido de novia que estaba hecho jirones. La triste mujer que había desafiado al destino y a la que habían condenado a vagar por la finca, atada al poso que estaba frente al granero. La dama del medio día que bailaba alrededor de la tierra yerma. El diablo rojo del pozo.

Ella era lo que la rosetta buscaba. Aquella que la llamaba, el alma en pena de alguna mujer desdichada que se lamentaba entre sollozos y gritos. Carmilla MacDermott, la que se había convertido en su pesadilla personal.

* * *

Aqua contuvo la respiración al ver a su hermana mayor en aquel vestido de color blanco impoluto que abrazaba sus curvas como si de una segunda piel se tratase. El escote recto y pronunciado de su espalda contrastaba radicalmente con el frente tan sobrio. Las mangas largas de encaje cubrían sus brazos hasta sus delicadas muñecas, el mismo encaje que cubría como velo el resto del vestido hasta llegar a sus pies. Irónicamente, su madre había elegido un diseño de corte sirena.

Rosalya de Meilhan, pronto a ser Ainsworth, se veía como un ser divino en el vestido que su madre Crystal había diseñado para ella. Solo un par de meses y su unión seria oficial ante el resto del mundo. Por lo menos en el mundo humano, pero en la tierra de Tír na nÓg, ella se uniría a Leigh bajo la bendición del dios y la diosa en Belthane, bajo la guía del dios Pan.

Aqua Elizabeth era la segunda hija del matrimonio de Meilhan. Nació siendo tan diferente a su hermana mayor. Solo se podía relacionar a una con la otra por el apellido y por su larga melena color plata. Por lo demás, eran muy distintas.

Para empezar, la joven Aqua había nacido con una piel de foca, lo que la distinguía como una Selkie y, como tal, era muy bajita. Poseía la altura de un niño, pues solo alcanzaba el metro treinta y cuatro, pareciendo más un pequeño duendecillo. Heredó un cuerpo voluptuoso y para cualquiera envidiable, pero que a ella le creaba un tremendo conflicto. Su larga melena color plata caía por su espalda hasta sus muslos, dejando ver reflejos azules que se notaban entre aquella cortina platinada cuando su dueña se giraba o el viento jugaba con aquellas hebras. Su rostro era hermoso como el de cualquier mujer de Meilhan, pero al mismo tiempo diferente, pues Aqua no poseía esa belleza seductora. En su lugar, había un halo angelical que inspiraba ternura y amor, que se veían reflejado en aquellos ojos perla sin pupila. Los mismos por los que padece del repudio de sus padres y demás miembros de su familia, exceptuando sus hermanas.

—¿Y bien? —Rosalya se giró para ver a su pequeña hermana, quien la veía con ojos soñadores— ¿Se ve bien? —Aqua tardó un poco más antes de poder formar una frase coherente. Parpadeó perezosa y sonrió con ganas.

—A-chan cree que te ves hermosa. Leigh no sabrá que lo golpeó —Rosa tarareó gustosa ante la respuesta de su hermana menor. Tomó dos copas de vino de ambrosia y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

—Brindemos, A-chan. Por mi matrimonio y tu futuro Ag canadh —la menor se sonrojó y tomó con nerviosismo la copa que su hermana mayor le tendía.

—A-chan no está segura de que sea su turno. A-chan cree que podría ser Nory la que sigue —Rosalya frunció ligeramente su ceño, insatisfecha por la respuesta de su hermana.

—Igual que tú, hasta que nuestros padres no regresen, no sabremos cuantas veces cantó Rochel. Bien pudo cantar dos veces, ¡Así que nada de caras largas! —con su dedo índice, golpeó la naricita de Aqua, quien sorprendida levantó su rostro y colocó su mano libre sobre su nariz.

—¿Qué va a hacer Aqua cuando Rosa se vaya? —la mujer de ojos ambarinos la observó con cierta tristeza a la más bajita.

Su hermana ya tenía dificultades con sus padres y el resto de la familia por ser una Selkie, pero el mal de males eran sus ojos. Bellos cual perlas, pero no eran naturales para la casa de los de Meilhan. Ámbar o azul, topacio o zafiros, pero nunca perlas.

—Puede que ya no esté aquí, pero siempre puedes ir a verme a la finca de los Ainsworth. Siempre serás bienvenida —pasó sus delgados brazos por los pequeños hombros de su hermanita y la atrajo hacia sí— Solo recuerda, A-chan. No importa lo que digan los demás, tú eres hermosa y esos ojos tuyos te hacen aún más especial. No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario —la menor asintió aún en los brazos de su hermana y sonrió con cariño.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Aqua se separó solo un poco de Rosa y observó fijamente sus ojos— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era Leigh? Habiendo tantos otros en el festejo. A-chan quiere saber.

Rosa sonrió con ternura a su hermana y despejó la frente de esta para depositar un beso en ella. Aqua se sonrojó por la muestra de afecto de Rosalya y contuvo sus manos en su lugar, pues de lo contrario se habría lanzado en un nuevo abrazo.

—Es diferente para cada ser, pero en esencia es lo mismo. Para ser honesta, no sé cómo podría ponerlo en palabras que lo entiendas. Solo sé que cuando escuché las cálidas notas de su voz, mi mundo entero cambió. Comparada al resto que nos rodeaba, éstas se veían opacadas, casi como si fuesen graznidos de una furiosa Melusine, o bien como atronadores rayos en medio de una tormenta, pero él… Él era mi faro en medio de ese caos. Mi ancla y ahora, mi razón de existir. Aqua, pronto lo entenderás al igual que Ewinör.

La mente de la pequeña joven de cabellos plata se imaginó la escena y por un momento, deseó con todo su corazón pasar por esa experiencia. Encontrar aquella voz que canta solo para su alma.

Los labios rosáceos de Aqua se separaron para hacer más preguntas y calmar su creciente curiosidad, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse rompió con el ambiente. Más aun al ver a su hermana menor entrar en lo que supuso era el vestido que su madre había diseñado para las damas de honor.

Ewinör, la última integrante de la familia, era una joven mujer hermosa y despampanante, una sirena en todo el sentido de la palabra. Hermosa y mortal. Destacando por su cabellera platinada siempre suelta y ondulada, la cual danza junto con ella en un vaivén hipnótico y hermoso. Poseedora de un cuerpo sugestivo que inducía a los varones a evocar aquellos sueños eróticos y prohibidos. Orgullosa de su belleza, su rostro aún mantenía aquella redondez infantil, lo que la hacía aún más peligrosa. Siendo dueña de unos rasgos angelicales e inocentes, en conjunto con sus ojos azules con motas ambarinas, hacían de la joven Nory el sueño o la pesadilla de los hombres.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —la voz cantarina de Ewinör resonó cual campanillas.

—Si te digo que si… ¿Te sentirías algo apenada por tu intromisión? —Rosa arqueó una ceja al ver la sonrisa traviesa de la menor de los de Meilhan.

—No se deben decir mentiras, así que no —Aqua rió ante la honestidad de Nory, quien rápidamente se acercó hasta quedar de lado derecho de su hermana de ojos perla— Entonces, ¿Por qué tan emotivas de repente?

—La boda de Ro —susurro tímida Aqua, mientras que la belleza de ojos hielo abría en un perfecto círculo sus rosados labios.

—Es una pena que mi rival se retire de una forma tan común —Nory observó a su hermana mayor, quien puso sus ojos en blanco antes de negar varias veces.

—Por lo que sé, este año Rochel cantó. Bien podría ser tu turno —Rosalya picó a su hermana menor quien abrió exageradamente sus ojos.

—¡Dioses no! —puso una mano sobre su pecho y observó a la de ojos perla, quien sonrió tímida y le dio la razón a la mayor— Sin ofender hermana, pero paso de largo y sin ver —se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a donde residía la botella que contenía el líquido ambarino, sirviéndose una copa de aquel néctar y bebiéndolo de un solo trago— Hasta hace dos años todos pensábamos que Leigh era asexual. No quiero imaginar qué clase de pareja Iona tiene planeada para mí.

—No era asexual, solo se estaba reservando —Rosa salió en defensa de su futuro esposo, aunque en su interior, ella misma había pensado eso, pero no lo admitiría y menos ante su hermana Ewinör.

—¿No es romántico? —sonrió burlona y continuó— Años de represión sexual, guardándose solo para la mujer de su vida. Mi hermosa hermana, la rosa del mar —se sirvió una copa más antes de volver a su lugar, inclinándose hacia delante como si fuese a revelar un oscuro secreto que solo ellas debían conocer— Tu noche de bodas augura una sesión larga y sin parar de sexo duro —Aqua se sonrojó ante las palabras de Nory, quien rió con ganas al ver la cara azorada de Rosalya— Después de todo, dicen que los más tranquilos son los peores.

—¡Ewinör! —Aqua observó a su hermana menor, quien le guiñó un ojo.

—Puede ser el año de Aqua —la mencionada solo negó varias veces, mientras que Rosalya aclaraba su garganta.

—Puede ser el año de ambas y estoy segura que Iona tiene planeado un hombre que pueda domarte, pequeña fierecilla —Nory sonrió de medio lado y levantó su copa.

—Entonces brindo por eso y por el hombre que pueda hacer brillar aún más a nuestra pequeña y adorable perla marina.

El suave golpe de las copas en conjunto con las risas llenó aquella habitación. Entre bromas y bromas, continuaron su charla sin saber que la mayor de las tres había hablado cual profeta sobre el destino de las más jóvenes.

* * *

Viktor retiró el sudor de su frente, mientras observaba a su hermana menor. Esta respiraba con cierta dificultad, la prueba de ello era el subir y bajar errático de su pecho.

Deskia era su orgullo y porque no decirlo, su devoción. Lo había superado y con creses, después de todo su demonio era nada más y nada menos que aquella bestia alada que se encontraba tras de ella. Un ser mitológico que solo sirve a la familia MacDermott y que ahora su hermana tenía como compañero. Un dragón de piel tan negra como la misma noche y ojos rojos como la sangre. La gema del alma que marcaba la unión entre ambos se encontraba latente y brillante en el pecho de este.

Su hermanita bebé había heredado, como todo O'Callaghan, una melena de un color tan oscuro como la misma noche, la cual caía en cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura. Su bello rostro estaba enmarcado por un fleco de corte recto y degrafilado a los costados. Era casi tan alta como él, pues alcanzaba sin problemas el metro setenta. Su figura era estilizada gracias a los arduos entrenamientos a los que se sometía, con curvas donde debería haber y con la proporción justa. Elegante cual aristócrata, se movía con la seguridad de una reina. Poseedora de un par de ojos violeta-grisáceos, hermosos y penetrantes, casi como si pudiese ver a través de tu alma, y debajo de su ojo izquierdo se encontraban tres pequeños pero distintivos lunares. Aun cuando peleaba, se movía con la gracia propia de una bailarina.

Por su parte, su propio demonio no era tan majestuoso como el de su hermana, pero era sin duda igual de grande que este. Su compañero era un gigante de hierro de la ciudad de Agartha, de aspecto soberbio por la armadura bañada en oro que portaba aquel ser que en algún momento fue el centinela de esa ciudad. Intimidante, con un rostro cincelado e inexpresivo que representa a un ángel de la muerte. Su gema del alma se encuentra en la espada negra que porta en su mano izquierda, siendo el vínculo que lo une a su maestro y a quien le debe obediencia.

—Bien hecho —Viktor relajó su postura, acto que imitó su compañero— Cada día mejoras más. De seguir así, vas a robarme el título como heredero.

—Pensé que ese título ya me pertenecía —ella sonrió altiva y la criatura a su lado estiró sus alas, demostrando su esplendor.

—Sigue soñando. Puede que me superes en fuerza, pero en esto… —señaló su cabeza− Soy superior a ti.

—Sigue diciéndotelo y pronto te convencerás de ello —él sonrió ante sus palabras y sopesó la oportunidad de hacerla rabiar, pero se contuvo— De cualquier forma… ¿Dónde se encuentran nuestros padres?

—Tír na nÓg —fue su única respuesta, por lo que Deskia asintió, sabiendo qué era lo que sucedía.

Este año probablemente un miembro de su familia encontraría su Glór an Anam. Tal vez sería su hermano, pues ya estaba en edad. Pronto él se convertiría en el líder de este clan, así que era lo lógico.

—La heredera de los de Meilhan se unirá pronto a su pareja —el mayor asintió lentamente.

—Una pareja inesperada sin duda. Son tan contrarios que es desconcertante verlos juntos —Deskia le dio la razón a su hermano, quien pronto ordenó a su demonio envainar su espada.

—Sin duda alguna, ambos son muy contrarios. Hubiese esperado que la pareja de Leigh fuese una mujer con un carácter más… controlado —la de cabellos negros se acercó a paso lento a la mesa donde reposaban las toallas y botellas de agua, tomando esta última y dando pequeños tragos de aquel líquido vital.

—El destino obra de formas misteriosas —Viktor imitó a la menor, colocándose a su lado y dando grandes tragos a su botella.

—¿Él no fue tu compañero? —Deskia vio de reojo a su hermano, quien lentamente bajó la botella y se tomó un momento antes de seguir.

—Lo fue y sigue siendo un buen amigo, con una habilidad única para controlar demonios —el resto de las familias podían decir cuan tranquilos y faltos de carácter eran los Ainsworth, pero poco o nada sabían del gran poder que sus almas guardaban, siendo de los pocos clanes de Forjadores que podían fragmentar su alma en más de cuatro piezas y crear bestias tan peligrosas como hermosas. Su aparente estado letárgico es necesario, de lo contrario el condado de Whitlow se habría reducido a nada— ¿Por qué este repentino interés en Leigh? —levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado— ¿Acaso quisieras ocupar el lugar de Rosalya? —Deskia pronto frunció el ceño ante las ridículas palabras de su hermano.

—Paso —giró su rostro y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a una pequeña figura pasar tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían— Laia…

—¿Puedes repetirlo? —Deskia se volvió para ver a su hermano, pero antes de que pudiese contestarle, vio como sus ojos pardos dejaban toda la amabilidad al ver aquella pequeña figura— Alajea —la frialdad con la que se refirió a la joven, provocó un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la menor.

Alajea O'Callaghan era la oveja negra de la familia. Viktor aún no comprendía como era posible que su segunda hermana, aquella por la que había esperado impaciente cuando pequeño, hubiese resultado una vergüenza para la familia.

Ciertamente heredó todo el porte y belleza de su madre, siendo comparada con ella en más de una ocasión. Luciendo un siempre un lustroso y bello cabello negro cual tinta, tan largo que caía hasta su cintura. Poseedora de un cuerpo menudo, pequeño, pero muy bien formado, incluso voluptuoso. Su piel era pálida cual porcelana, incapaz de tomar aquel tono dorado como el de él o el de su hermana Deskia. Siendo parecidos en el físico, compartiendo el color de ojos, un café pardo que a la luz del sol puede parecer ambarino. Las mismas cejas y la forma de la nariz, siendo tres años menor que él y comparada como su gemela, pese a la diferencia de edad.

Ciertamente en el físico era una O´Callaghan, pero no lo era en su interior, habiendo nacido con un alma débil y carente de fuerza. Habría sido mejor que hubiese heredado la sangre de su madre. Alajea no había nacido para ser una forjadora demoniaca, y la prueba de ello era el demonio que la acompañaba, como si de su sombra se tratase; un doppler que había adquirido la forma de un lobo.

Viktor frunció su ceño al ver a la tímida criatura que corría detrás de su maestra. Pudo haber sido un excelente demonio acompañante, con la capacidad de tomar la forma de cualquier bestia, incluso la de un dragón. Este solo pasó a tomar la forma que a su hermana le resultaba más cómoda y era tratado como mascota, no como un igual. Era lo que sacaba de quicio al mayor de los hermanos.

Su padre había sufrido tal decepción al ver a su segunda hija ser tan débil de espíritu, que descargó toda su frustración en Viktor. Algo que él aún no olvida y se rehúsa a perdonar.

Solo esperaba que en este Belthane fuese Alajea la elegida por el canto del Pahaliah. De esta forma, podría dejar de ver aquel rostro que lo atormentaba todos los días.

* * *

Bryden bostezó con pereza, mientras observaba la sala donde se encontraba toda su familia reunida a excepción de Creirwyn, Ailin y por supuesto Dimitry. Todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo como por ejemplo, la pequeña Grace mantenía su nariz pegada a aquel libro que recientemente había adquirido. Irónicamente era un relato sobre ellos y de como uno de su especie caía enamorado de una humana. Clásico para los humanos emparejarse con los vampiros u hombres lobo. Sin duda tenían un gusto masoquista.

Danielle se encontraba viendo una serie que, de igual forma, involucraba vampiros, humanos y otras especies. Dos hermanos vampiros, enamorados de la misma humana y bla, bla, bla. La misma cantaleta de siempre.

Nevra estaba tirado en el sillón, haciéndole compañía a Danny, mientras que Reagan jugaba ajedrez contra Eiden.

Por su parte, él había dejado de lado su libro. Estaba aburrido, tanto como una ostra. Era un hombre de acción más que de reflexión, por lo que en días así deseaba que la pequeña fierecilla que tenía oculta su hermana adoptiva Grace, saliese a jugar con él. Algo que, por supuesto, no iba a ocurrir a corto plazo. La chica de ojos violetas estaba enfrascada en aquella novela y que, a su juicio, disfrutaba como niña pequeña, pues podía escuchar la suave risa de la joven en algunas ocasiones.

Retar a Danielle en estos momentos… sería inútil. La joven vampiresa se encontraba tan sumergida en aquella serie que dudaba siquiera que mostrándose él en pelotas frente a ella llamaría su atención… o tal vez sí, pero prefería no averiguarlo.

Descartó a sus tres hermanos, casi tan rápido como a sus hermanas. Reagan estaba ocupado tratando de vencer a Eiden. Algo que era casi imposible, sobre todo con la cara de póker del vampiro más joven. Al mismo tiempo, su hermano menor tenía la paciencia de un santo. Si aceptaba su reto, sería solo para darle gusto, pero de lejos sabía que Eiden prefería ir a su estudio y pintar algún paisaje que había visto recientemente.

Nevra… bueno era Nevra. Aún se lamentaba por perder a una de sus amantes. La hija de los De Meilhan, la amante favorita de su hermano, había encontrado a su pareja dos años atrás. Algo que el vampiro hedonista no había tomado de forma tan tranquila. Sabía a la perfección que lo que sentía su hermano no era amor, era solo la lujuria por la sangre de Rosalya que cantaba para él. Él mismo había estado con sirenas y sabía lo encantadoras que podían ser. Su sangre era tan adictiva como sus cuerpos.

Su atención volvió entonces a la pequeña jovencita que estaba recostada en el sillón individual. Grace Blumer, hermana menor de Nevra e hija de Ethan, era una criatura hermosa y delicada, como muñeca de porcelana. Con una piel tan pálida como el marfil, en contraste con sus labios rojo cereza y facciones delicadas. Sobresaliendo con sus ojos violáceos de un tono solo comparado con el color del cielo a la hora del crepúsculo. Debajo de su ojo derecho tenía tres pequeños lunares que se ocultaban detrás de sus largas y espesas pestañas. Su cabellera rubia caía por su espalda como finos hilos de oro, y al frente un par de mechones con la forma perfecta de un tirabuzón. Era pequeña en comparación con el resto, alcanzando el metro sesenta a duras penas, con un cuerpo menudo y bien proporcionado.

Era una aparición angelical que se había ganado a más de la mitad de la población masculina de Whitlow y convirtiéndolos en sus fieles esclavos, adictos a su voz y también a su cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Danielle era un regalo a la vista, destacando con su melena de un curioso color púrpura, lacio y un tanto rebelde. Difícil de peinar, pero que le daba ese aire de chica rebelde que le va como anillo al dedo. Su tez es muy pálida y sin imperfecciones, bendecida con un cuerpo definido y voluptuoso, además de una altura que la hace resaltar, alcanzando el metro setenta y uno. Sus facciones eran divinas, con unos ojos azul cielo, nariz pequeña y respingada y unos labios de un color melocotón.

Hermosa como solo ella podía serlo, y que atraía la atención de más de una criatura con su sola presencia.

Creirwyn, la hermana de sangre de Dimitry, y que en estos momentos estaba ausente, era una criatura bella y delicada, cual ángel con su largo cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, el cual llegaba hasta su media espalda. Su piel era tan pálida y tersa como el mismo marfil. Poseedora de un cuerpo inhumanamente perfecto, alcanzando una altura de metro sesenta y seis, con un rostro digno de un ser celestial. Un par de ojos lilas, enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras y cejas muy bien delineadas, igual de claras que su cabello. Sus labios tenían una coloración rosa natural que le adjudicaba ese aire angelical.

Sin duda alguna, un ser con apariencia celestial, pero con unas ansias de sangre como el mismísimo diablo.

La pequeña Ailin, también ausente, poseía un rostro que aún mantenía esa redondez infantil que se negaba a desaparecer. Sus facciones eran tiernas y con un aire inocente que hacia juego con sus grandes ojos verde grisáceo, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y espesas. Sus labios tenían una coloración natural rosáceo pastel. De tez pálida que resaltaba aún más con su cabello negro que, conforme se acercaba a las puntas, se degradaba en colores celeste y turquesa. Tan largo que llegaba a sus rodillas. Su fleco enmarcaba su rostro, siendo este tan largo como para rozar sus labios. Lo peinaba siempre al medio. Dotada de un cuerpo envidiable, y poseedora de unas largas piernas. Alcanzaba el metro sesenta y ocho.

Cual muñeca de porcelana, luce una belleza poco usual entre los suyos, pero de igual forma tan tentadora como el resto de sus hermanas.

La alegría brillaba en aquella habitación llena de vampiros. Sí señor, y él sobre todo estaba al tope de energía. Pasó sus grandes manos por su rostro, tallándolo con fuerza y tratando de espabilarse sin éxito.

—Antes de que empieces con tus quejas, no. No vamos a seguirte el juego. Haz algo productivo y deja a los demás con lo suyo —la voz profunda de Reagan llamó la atención de su hermano mayor, quien frunció el ceño por sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué es más interesante que estar conmigo?! —el pelirrojo se señaló y fue ignorado olímpicamente por sus hermanos. ¿Ah, sí? Pues ya lo verían— Grace ese libro no tiene nada nuevo. Al final, se queda con el idiota que caga bombones —la mencionada apartó sus ojos de su lectura, mientras que él señalaba a Danny, exasperado— En cuanto a esa serie, es más que obvio que el tipo que parece que tiene enterrado un petardo en el culo no se va a aquedar con la chica. Ella elije al tipo malo, como todas las demás, así que no hay sorpresas.

El vampiro de cabellos castaños suspiró innecesariamente por lo que se avecinaba. Eiden lo observó, contemplativo y pestañeó lentamente antes de mover su alfil y tomar la torre que, con tanto esfuerzo, había guardado para su siguiente movimiento.

—¡Porqué siempre tienes que ser un idiota, Bryden! —el libro que Grace sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos fue lanzado directamente a la cara del pelirrojo, quien lo detuvo en el aire.

—¡No, Elena! ¡¿Por qué?! —Danielle cubrió su rostro con sus manos— Stefan, mi pobre bebe… —lágrimas reales comenzaron a correr por su rostro, mientras Nevra pasaba una mano por la espalda de la joven de cabellos morados.

—Déjalo, solo esta fastidiado porque no puede jugar —Nevra observó de reojo a su hermana, quien estaba lista para lanzar el sillón donde antes se encontraba recostada.

—Juega conmigo, Grace —el pelirrojo levantó sus cejas de forma sugestiva, por lo que la menor hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡No me va el incesto, pedazo de enfermo! —la sonrisa de Bryden se deformó, hasta convertirse en una mueca de asco.

—¡No estoy tan perturbado, pequeño demonio! —Nevra sonrió de medio lado. Encontraba divertida la discusión tan absurda que se estaba formando en estos momentos, a la par que Danielle lloraba por un personaje ficticio.

—Se refería a que pelearas con él, Grace —la suave y tranquila voz de Eiden llamó la atención del grupo. Reagan maldecía internamente a su hermano al ver como movía nuevamente su alfil. Había caído en su trampa y se había ahorcado solo, por enésima vez— Jaque mate.

—Ah, no sé ni por qué me molesto en intentarlo —el castaño pasó sus manos por su rostro en frustración.

—Porque aún tienes esperanzas de ganar. Eso es admirable —Eiden animó a Reagan y este solo suspiró, resignado.

—Dudo mucho que sea admirable, es más bien terco en algo que se ha comprobado es imposible —el pelirrojo se apartó del camino de un jarrón que fue lanzado hacia su persona, mientras que observaba a un furioso Reagan— Cien años y aún no puedes ganar un mísero juego. Ríndete ante la evidencia.

Reagan abrió la boca para contestar cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron de golpe. Por ellas entraron Ailin y Creirwyn. La primera sostenía entre sus brazos a la segunda, quien tenía sus manos destrozadas. El olor a piel quemada pronto inundo la habitación, por lo que casi de forma inmediata, las dos hembras se acercaron a sus hermanas de aquelarre.

—¡Creirwyn! —Danielle tomó con cuidado las manos de la joven rubia entre las suyas, examinando el daño.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?! —Grace observó a la joven de cabellos oscuros, quien aún seguía alterada por la condición de su hermana. Aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos grisáceos.

—Creirwyn… ella… —su voz se entrecortó al sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía. Esta intervino.

—¡Ella no se alejaba! ¡Lo llamaba sin cesar, ahí bajo los rayos del sol! Dimitry estaba dispuesto a ir con ella, tenía que hacer que se fuera… ¡No puedo perder a Dimitry! —lágrimas de dolor caían de sus bellos ojos lilas, en los cuales bailaban la ira y el temor.

—Esta es una herida provocada por un objeto de plata —Eiden se acercó lentamente y tomó el rostro de su hermana mayor entre sus manos, pegando su frente con la de ella y absorbiendo el dolor que había en el pequeño cuerpo de la bella criatura frente a él— Todo estará bien —susurró suavemente y pronto los ojos lilas de la joven se cerraron, mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño.

Fue Reagan quien cargó su cuerpo en brazos y desapareció detrás de las puertas. Grace lo siguió poco después.

—Yo… Yo intenté detenerla —Ailin temblaba frenéticamente, por lo que Danielle pasó sus brazos por los pequeños hombros de la joven— Dimitry estaba a punto de salir bajo los rayos del sol. María… el espectro de María lo estaba llamando —cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si con ello pudiese olvidar aquella visión infernal de la que en vida fue una dulce e inocente bruja— Cuando Creirwyn la vio, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar la espada de plata del cadáver del cazador y atravesar con ella al espectro —hipó y se aferró a la ropa de Danny— Las llamas azules quemaron su piel y el sol creó esas horribles ámpulas en su rostro.

—Shhh —Danielle arrulló a su pequeña hermana— Todo estará bien, se va a recuperar. Wyn es muy fuerte.

Bryden observó a Nevra y a Eiden. Esperaban que el padre del primero, Ethan, trajera consigo buenas noticias sobre el siguiente Belthane. Solo los dioses sabían cuánto necesitaba Dimitry encontrar a su verdadera alma gemela para olvidar a aquella bruja que lo había condenado a una existencia tan cruel.

* * *

Los ojos bicolores de Lysandro observaron la figura regia de su hermano mayor, quien portaba un smoking negro carbón con la cresta de su familia en la espalda. El traje que utilizaría para su boda con Rosalya.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues pese a que sentía una infinita felicidad por su hermano, su corazón sangraba de dolor, ya que la sirena que ahora solo cantaba para su hermano, en algún momento tuvo ojos para él, pero el destino juega cruelmente con los sentimientos de todo el mundo.

Como le sucedió a él, quien con un corazón roto, veía como su hermano brillaba con una felicidad que él mismo ansiaba.

—El traje de papá luce bien en ti —Leigh sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

—Así como lucirá bien en ti cuando llegue tu turno —trató de regresar la sonrisa, pero le fue imposible. Solo le otorgó una triste mueca que sus labios pudieron formar— Gracias por aceptar ser mi padrino. No podía pensar en nadie más adecuado para el puesto —acortó la distancia entre ambos y apoyó con fuerza una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

—Espero que Viktor no lo tome a mal —Leigh rió suavemente y negó varias veces.

—Él comprendió inmediatamente que tú eras el indicado para el puesto y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso —en ese momento, el sastre entró a la habitación y le pidió al futuro novio que se ubicara al centro para corregir los posibles errores que pudiera tener el traje.

— _"Él lo sabe"_ —una vocecilla recitó en la parte más profunda de su mente— _"Él lo sabe y te obliga a presenciar una felicidad que nunca será tuya con la sirena que jugó con tu corazón"_

Oscuros pensamientos comenzaron a llenar su mente, por lo que sin aguantar por más tiempo, salió de la habitación y se alejó de todo y todos, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a su santuario. El lugar en el que sus demonios habitaban y donde él sentía paz. El lago ubicado en las orillas de la granja familiar conectaba de forma subterránea con el mar irlandés, lugar donde sus demonios habitaban y se reunían con su amo cada vez que sentían que su alma las necesitaba.

Era irónico que sus demonios fuesen todas bellas criaturas aladas. Sirenas de la lejana isla de Skellyge, hermosas y con fauces llenas de afilados dientes, y colas larguísimas como las de una serpiente. Además de un par de alas de dragón que lucían a la altura de su cadera y con ellas cubrían su denudo pecho. Sus larguísimos cabellos plateados caían sobre sus espaldas hasta el final de su cola. Sus ojos eran de un diferente tono de azul que brillaban cual luceros en el amanecer.

Esas bellas criaturas que lloraban lo que su maestro no podía. Lágrimas de rabia, de dolor y desespero. Las blancas manos de aquellas mujeres pronto encontraron el perfecto rostro de su señor. Este dejaba caer lágrimas que terminaban como finos diamantes que corrían por los bellos rostros de las tres sirenas que, con desespero, se aferraban a Lysandro.

—Estaré bien —susurró con voz queda, mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos platinados— Pronto estaré bien —ellas lloraban sin parar, mientras eran consoladas por el hombre al que juraron lealtad.

Aquel que dividió su alma en tres y se las entregó. Como prueba de su contrato, las gemas relucían en sus pechos a la altura de su corazón. Una de ellas se separó de él y comenzó a arrullarlo con una melodía triste. Melodía que él conocía, pues su madre la cantaba cuando era un niño.

 _"Pasa tus dedos por las cicatrices de mi cuerpo,_

 _para sellar nuestro destino y reírnos del cielo._

 _Abre estas heridas y juega a cerrarlas,_

 _un destino se teje y nos une sin remedio."_

 _"Cuando amanece, de mis sueños huyes,_

 _mi amarga grosella y lila más dulce._

 _Quiero soñar con tus rizos de cuervo_

 _y tus ojos violetas cubiertos de duelo."_

 _"Hasta la tormenta seguiré al lobo más fiero,_

 _para dar por fin con tu corazón terco._

 _Con rabia y tristeza hechas acero,_

 _en tus duros labios prenderé un gran fuego."_

 _"Cuando amanece, de mis sueños huyes,_

 _mi amarga grosella y lila más dulce._

 _Quiero soñar con tus rizos de cuervo_

 _y tus ojos violetas cubiertos de duelo."_

 _"Desconozco si nos unirá el destino,_

 _o el amor y su ceguera han intervenido._

 _¿Fue el deseo susurrante cuando todo empezó,_

 _el crisol de un amor que ningún sino forjó?"_

 _"Cuando amanece, de mis sueños huyes,_

 _mi amarga grosella y lila más dulce._

 _Quiero soñar con tus rizos de cuervo_

 _y tus ojos violetas cubiertos de duelo."_

—Lysandro —el mencionado abrió sus ojos, girándose con violencia.

Las sirenas inmediatamente abrieron sus fauces, mostrando sus dientes y posicionándose al frente de su amo, listas para arrancar la cabeza de quien haya osado interrumpir la privacidad de su recinto sagrado.

Los cabellos blancos que se escapaban de la larga trenza de la recién llegada fueron mecidos suavemente por el viento. Chiara Clarisse, la menor de los Ainsworth, observaba con una tristeza desgarradora a su hermano. Sus bellos ojos color jade estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas. Su cuerpo menudo y delicado cual bailarina aún temblaba a causa de la canción que aquella criatura marina había entonado. Mordió sus labios rosas, en un intento de concentrar su dolor emocional en uno físico. Sus hermosos rasgos no se veían opacados por aquella tristeza que inundaba su corazón.

—Chiara —ella se acercó a pasos rápidos, ignorando los siseos de aquellas criaturas marinas— ¿Qué...? —los finos brazos de su hermana pasaron alrededor de su cuello, uniéndolo a ella en un abrazo desesperado.

—Está bien —susurró en su oído— Llora todo lo que necesites. Está bien sentir dolor. Nadie te juzga, yo no te juzgo —llevó una de sus manos a su rostro con torpeza y ahí se dio cuenta del cálido líquido salino que ahora corría por sus pálidas mejillas.

—La amo Chiara… Tanto que siento que mi corazón dejará de latir si ella se une a Leigh —temblando, abrazó a su hermana mientras seguía hablando— Duele tanto que mi pecho se siente pesado. Solo sueño con ella, con su voz, con su cabello y esos ojos dorados —un sollozo se escapó de sus trémulos labios— He sido embrujado. Se llevó mi corazón y muy a mi pesar no quiero que me sea devuelto —su agarre se hizo más fuerte y ella solo atinó a mecerlo, mientras susurraba palabras dulces en su oído. Las lágrimas y sollozos continuaron, siendo coreados por las tres sirenas que ahora lloraban junto con ellos.

Chiara rezaba porque su hermano se mantuviera cuerdo y que el mal de amores no se lo llevara de este mundo. Pidió a los dioses que él encontrara a su pareja, a la real y no una fantasía como lo era su futura cuñada.

Pues solo Iona sabía el peso que ahora cargaba su hermano. El corazón roto no podía curarse ni con la magia más avanzada. Solo su otra mitad podría curar aquella herida provocada por la dulce sirena de ojos dorados.

* * *

Belle retorció con nerviosismo sus blancas manos, insegura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Acompañar a su hermano a casa de Shayle le había parecido una buena idea en un principio. Después de todo Sky, como la apodaban de cariño, era una joven muy dulce y amable, pero en el momento había olvidado que la pelirroja tenía dos hermanas más a las que no conocía y con las que probablemente se toparía.

—Tranquila, no voy a entregarte a los lobos, Belle —la voz de su hermano la trajo a la realidad, y sonrió tímidamente— Se trata de Sky. La conoces, es inofensiva… La mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella tarareó contenta— Lo sé, es solo que es la primera vez que vengo de visita y no conozco a sus hermanas y… —sin apartar la vista del camino, Kentin apoyó una mano en la cabeza de su pequeña hermana.

—Son agradables, en cuanto te vean probablemente se enamoren de ti y quieran adoptarte —la chica de cabellos celestes se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos— Pero no lo permitiré. Eres mi hermanita y no voy a dejar que te roben de mi lado —la pequeña e inocente Belle solo atinó a ponerse aún más roja a la par que Kentin reía divertido.

Minutos más tarde, se arrepentiría de haber traído a su hermana, sobre todo porque no contaba que los primos de Sky estuviesen de visita, en especial si se trataba de Dake.

Había llevado a su hermana a la casa de los lobos… Literalmente.

—Así que… ¿Esta es tu hermana, Kentinito? —el joven rubio sonrió divertido en cuanto abrió la puerta, mientras veía con sumo interés a la jovencita a su lado, cual depredador a su presa.

Observó interesado a la recién llegada. Era bajita y de cuerpo pequeño y delicado, como el de una bailarina de ballet. Su piel era de un color pálido cremoso, de textura tersa con un ligero tono rosáceo que destacaba sobretodo en sus mejillas. Su rostro era adorable, el cual irradiaba una inocencia que era raro de ver en las chicas de su edad. Dueña de unos ojos azul zafiro, tan puros y limpios como las aguas del lago del olvido. Su cabello azul cielo estaba atado en una coleta alta.

Era una muñeca viviente. Era como si Shayle hubiese usado su don y traído a la vida a esta bella criatura frente a sus ojos.

—Atrás sarnoso —Kentin puso a su hermana detrás de él, por lo que Dake solo atinó a reír divertido por la acción del castaño.

—Alguien tiene un serio complejo de hermano protector —el rubio les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la sala de estar— No mordemos, así que haz el favor de pasar con tu muñeca viviente —ambos siguieron al chico de tez bronceada a regañadientes, solo para toparse dos chicas desconocidas para Belle, pero que de inmediato reconocieron a su hermano.

—¡Hey, soldado! —Belle se contuvo de abrir la boca al ver a la mujer escultural frente a ella. Largo cabello rubio dorado, atado en una coleta alta y que caía en marcados y gruesos risos por su espalda. Su fleco recto cubría su frente y enmarcando aquel hermoso rostro, había un par de rizos que caían a sus costados. Era delgada con hombros pequeños, pechos firmes y unas caderas bien marcadas, al igual que unas piernas muy bien torneadas. Por sus brazos, había una serie de tatuajes que no supo decir que significaban, pero eran hermosos y llamativos. Sus ojos llamaban la atención a gritos, pues eran de un color amarillo con la pupila rasgada de forma horizontal, como los ojos de un sapo— No sabía que era lo tuyo estar con lolis —sonrió burlona al castaño, quien solo gruñó a la rubia frente a él.

—Es su hermana, Kndra —mencionó Dake, a lo que la rubia sonrió con más ganas y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado su hermano mayor.

—Oh, ¿Quién diría que el soldadito tendría una hermana tan adorable? —Belle se sintió un poco incómoda ante la mirada de la joven rubia, pero su miedo creció más al notar a la única que no había hablado hasta el momento.

La joven que se encontraba apoyada por la pared en una esquina del cuarto, y que la veía como si estuviese valorando si era una amenaza o no. Ella era tan hermosa como la rubia aunque de una forma diferente, como más salvaje y peligrosa. Su cabello castaño rojizo caía suelto por su espalda, ondulándose desde media espalda. Tenía un rostro con facciones delicadas y suaves, y al mismo tiempo seductoras. No supo si estaba maquillada o no, pero notó una ligera sombra rosa pálido sobre sus ojos y sus marcados pómulos tenían un tono rosáceo. Poseía de unos ojos de un color verde manzana, enmarcados por unas abundantes y largas pestañas. Su cuerpo era precioso, algo que ella misma envidiaba, pues sus curvas eran bien marcadas. Podía notársele por la blusa y shorts reveladores que estaba usando. Además, era alta… o al menos más alta que ella. Podía ver el parentesco que la unía a Sky, pues no sólo tenían los mismos rasgos y color de cabello, sino la postura y aquel fuego danzante en sus orbes color jade.

—¡Vaya familia de abusones que me tocó! —para alivio de la más bajita, Sky apareció en toda su gloria. En ese momento, a sus ojos era la heroína de la historia— Intimidando con esas miradas de locos enfermos a una pobre e inocente Belle —los tres rieron sin poder evitarlo— ¡Preséntese de una buena vez!

Belle no se cansaba de apreciar la belleza natural que poseía Shayle. Era dueña de un cabello rojo cual fuego, que con cada movimiento danzaba a su alrededor. Tan largo que llegaba a rozar sus glúteos. Era pequeña igual que ella y más baja que su hermana, de cuerpo delgado y aspecto frágil, con la cantidad perfecta de curvas. Su piel era pálida y estaba bañada por un salpicón de pecas que la hacía lucir adorable. Sus ojos verdes parecían estar llenos de vida y brillaban con una luz especial que no podría describir con palabras.

Shayle era hermosa, pero era del tipo de chica que no se daba cuenta de cuan bella es y por eso mismo la hacía resaltar aún más.

—¿No deberías de ser tú la que nos presente? ¿Dónde están tus modales? —Dake picó a su prima y Kndra lo secundó.

—Exacto, la tía Lucy estaría mortificada de ver tu falta de hospitalidad —Sky negó varias veces por lo dicho por la rubia y puso su ojos en blanco antes de acercase a Belle.

—Discúlpalos, Belle. Kentin, ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando no los sacan a pasear —justificó, ignorando los gritos indignados de ambos rubios. Sky sujetó a Belle de ambos hombros.

—El idiota de los tatuajes es mi primo Dakota McGuire y la rubia friki que está a su lado es su hermana Cassandra —Belle movió sus dedos de forma tímida como saludo a los dos rubios, quienes dejaron el ceño fruncido para sonreírle amistosamente— Y la que está en la esquina y como si estuviese lista para lanzase a tu cuello es mi hermana mayor, Alexia —la mencionada entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente y la sonrisa de Belle se borró de inmediato. Se escondió tras la espalda de Kentin como escudo.

—No te preocupes, Belle. Lex puede lucir letal, pero es inofensiva. Solo está de mal humor por que no está Ziri —Dake observó divertido a su prima, quien frunció su bello ceño en una mueca que le hacía recordar a una niña a la cual le habían quitado su juguete favorito. Desvió la mirada, como si no le interesase la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¿Eh? —Cassandra abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, como si se hubiese percatado de algo— Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—¿Sa-Sakura? —su vocecilla llamó la atención de Kentin, quien suspiró agotado y presionó su tabique nasal con un dedo.

—Kndra llama así a Zirael por… tener un rasgo muy particular —Belle no pasó por alto como la sonrisa de Sky se borró lentamente cuando mencionaron a la tal Zirael o Sakura.

—No importa, nosotros nos vamos —la chica de cabellos rojos como fuego se giró rápidamente, dando largas zancadas hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe y se arrepintió en el proceso— Hermana —susurró con voz un poco más fría de lo que hubiese querido.

Belle se asomó, seguida de Kentin, quien parecía su sombra y se congeló en el acto.

Era cierto que ella había visto muchas cosas en su vida, además de innumerables colores de cabello, pero jamás ni en sus sueños más locos había imaginado que se toparía con una criatura así.

Traviesas hebras rosa pastel se escapaban de la larga trenza que caía un costado del hombro de su dueña, llegando hasta sus tobillos. Su rostro era enmarcado por un fleco de corte recto y degrafilado a los costados. Era hermosa, tanto que parecía irreal. Su piel era pálida y de aspecto suave como la seda. De complexión delgada, pero con unas curvas de infarto, además de un par de largas piernas. Era alta, más que Alexia, y por ende, Shayle, y sin duda exudaba elegancia por doquier. Sus ojos eran algo que no había visto antes, eran de un verde esmeralda que parecían tener un fuego interior que podía consumirlo todo. Estos estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras, pero lo que sin duda la sorprendió aún más era ver aquellas orejas puntiagudas.

—Shayle. Hola, hermanita —sonrió cariñosamente a la menor, quien no le devolvió el gesto— ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Kentin! —aquel ser entró a la casa y se acercó a ellos, saludando con entusiasmo a su hermano.

—Tiempo sin verte, Ziri —Belle observó la interacción de ambos con curiosidad.

—Oh, tú debes ser la hermana de Kentin, ¿Cierto? —asintió levemente, sin dejar su timidez de lado— Él nos ha hablado tanto de ti que ya siento que te conozco. Mi nombre es Zirael.

—Belle —susurró, su timidez aún seguía presente— Mi nombre es Belle. Es un gusto conocerla.

—Aww, tu hermana es una cosita muy tierna, Kentin —el castaño infló su pecho, orgulloso y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

—¡ZIRI! —sin previo aviso, la rosetta fue tacleada por la hermana del medio, quien se aferró a su cuerpo— Me aburrí tanto, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Otra vez con ese elfo? …Hoy es tarde de películas. Dake trajo la de orgullo y prejuicio zombie, además del amanecer de los muertos.

Belle se sorprendió al notar el cambio en el humor de Alexia con la llegada de su hermana mayor. Casi como si aquella chica seria y malhumorada hubiese sido sustituida por un doppelgänger, pues esta era mucho más risueña y enérgica.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo y vámonos —Lex tiró de la mano de Zirael y esta se disculpó con la mirada, antes de desaparecer y unirse al resto de la familia que esperaban por ella en la sala.

—Vamos, nosotros tenemos que ir a otro lugar —la voz de Sky se había apagado y claramente la luz de sus ojos también. Belle se preguntó cuál era la razón de ese cambio tan drástico entre las hermanas.

—Yo invito el helado —Kentin tomó su mano y siguió a la pelirroja fuera de la casa.

Belle esperaba que su amiga recuperara el ánimo de siempre. Aquel con el que encantaba a más de uno.

* * *

Castiel bostezó perezosamente. Sus padres se habían marchado a primera hora del día y le había tocado a él hacerse cargo de los deberes del pequeño clan. Si bien no eran muchos, tenían un extenso pedazo de tierra que, para su desgracia, colindaba con la de los Wightman; y para aumentar su mala leche, esos rubios pomposos se habían atrevido a traspasar la línea imaginaria que marcaba el límite.

Bien su padre podía ser un hombre tranquilo, reflexivo y propenso a hablar antes que lanzarse a los golpes, pero para desgracia de esta familia o fortuna, depende del ojo con el que se vea, él había heredado el carácter explosivo de su madre, por lo tanto no iba a tolerar que un grupo de elfos estirados que tenían atorada una vara en el culo llegasen a invadir sus tierras. Así que si él tenía que ir y rebanar unas cuantas cabezas rubias, lo haría con gusto.

—Si sigues haciendo esas caras, vas a quedarte así por siempre, hermanito —Castiel alzó sus ojos grises y contempló a su hermana menor frente a él.

Alaina, su única hermana y aquella que le traía dolores de cabeza peores que las resacas que sufría después de un día de San Patricio.

Siempre hermosa y elegante, con esos rasgos tan distintivos de su familia. Algunos decían que su hermana tenía la belleza de una princesa, delicada y suave. Pobres idiotas ingenuos, ella era hermosa cierto, pero no como una princesa. Ella tenía el porte de una reina, fuerte, elegante e independiente.

Si bien era corta de estatura, algo con lo que él se metía bastante, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado con cada cosa en su lugar y con las proporciones correctas. En más de una ocasión ha tenido que espantar a uno que otro idiota que la ha visto de la forma equivocada. Su cabello negro ébano caía por su espalda en suaves risos hasta sus glúteos. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por su fleco, el cual siempre lo peinaba a la derecha con las puntas rozando su pómulo y un par de mechones rozando el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, decir que eran grises sería ser simple. Eran de un tono plata, como si de mercurio liquido de tratase, enmarcados por esas largas y rizadas pestañas. Sus pómulos eran redondos y siempre tenían un ligero rubor, nariz pequeña y respingada, además de unos labios pequeños que daban la impresión de mantener siempre un eterno puchero.

—Como si me importara terminar arrugado. No me confundas con ese niño bonito de los Wightman —ella arqueó una ceja, curiosa.

Por una parte, sabía que el mal humor de su hermano se debía que lo habían sacado de la comodidad de su cama muy temprano... relativamente hablando, pues las ocho de la mañana era una hora muy buena para empezar el día. Claro está que el teñido de su hermano mayor acostumbraba a levantarse pasadas de las diez de la mañana.

Dando un rápido repaso al escritorio, se dio cuenta que sostenía entre sus manos una hoja de color rojo borgoña, lo cual indicaba problemas y, por la cara de su hermano, tenía que ver con ciertos vecinos suyos.

—Escúpelo —ella avanzó a paso seguro hasta sentarse frente a él— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Empezando por lo obvio, nuestros padres fueron convocados por la cabra. Al parecer, el avechucho cantó y uno de los dos ha sido condenado. Francamente, espero que seas tú —ella puso sus ojos en blanco y lo dejó continuar— Dejando eso de lado, y pasando a temas más importantes, recibí los reportes de los guardias. Al parecer, los elfos han estado entrando a nuestras tierras y asesinando a diestra y siniestra a cuanta criatura se pase frente a ellos —las perfectas cejas de Alaina se fruncieron— Encontraron el cadáver de un Busgoso y varios Chorts en la zona.

—¿Por qué un Busgoso? —su hermano apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué dicta la alquimia de sangre? —ella abrió sus ojos a sabiendas de lo que se venía—

Para crear vida, debes obtenerla de un ser puro, dador de vida. Un busgoso está conectado a la tierra, por lo tanto a las plantas.

—Otra criatura sería un guardián del bosque —Castiel asintió.

—Pero nuestro invitado no es tan idiota como para enfrentarse a esa criatura, así que eligió a un ser que no es capaz de dañar ni a una mosca —Alaina tenía sus bellas manos cerradas en puños. Sus uñas pronto se clavaron en la tierna carne de sus palmas— Otra opción sería un Unicornio, o bien un Hada.

—Matar a un Busgoso ya es un crimen suficientemente alto. Matar criaturas tan puras como esas sería firmar una sentencia de muerte —Castiel volvió a asentir— ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?

—Saldremos a cazar esta noche y me aseguraré de traer la cabeza del asesino y ponerla en una pica como trofeo —sonrió con suficiencia, acto que su hermana imitó. Una cacería le venía de perlas.

La emoción y un sentimiento de ansiedad se apoderaron de ella, provocando ligeros escalofríos por su espina dorsal. El culpable sería capturado. Se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Alexy observó a sus hermanos con ansias contenidas. Era la primera vez que pasaban por algo como esto, por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba o qué debían hacer. Es decir, sus padres se habían ido a primera hora de la mañana y probablemente regresarían hasta entrada la noche, pero ellos debían esperar por noticias.

—Quédate quieto de una buena vez. Me entra ansiedad de tan solo verte —Armin apartó la vista de su consola por un momento para ver a su gemelo, quien aprovechó esta pequeña acción como una señal para comenzar a bombardearlo con sus preguntas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Se supone que hoy cantó la Sirin! —Lauren, hermana menor de ambos, apartó la vista de su libro de salud médica y sonrió dulcemente al gemelo menor.

—Su nombre es Omael —Alex aplaudió con emoción.

Su hermana, Lauren, era una jovencita hermosa y encantadora para quien la conociera. Dueña de una larga melena color chocolate, ondulada en las puntas, la cual estaba recogida y peinada en un improvisado moño a un costado. Tez en un tono claro, con un ligero toque dorado por los rayos del sol. Su rostro era tan encantador como el de un ángel, pómulos marcados y pigmentados con un rosa natural, nariz recta y respingada, además de sus labios que tenían un color rojo cereza natural y detrás del cual escondía una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos. Y esos ojos azules cual zafiro solo la hacían verse aún más bella de lo que ya era. Había alcanzado una altura que le daba cierta elegancia, llegando al metro setenta y dos, además de haber heredado un cuerpo escultural con curvas preciosas que a su juicio ella debía lucir orgullosa y no ocultarlo en prendas una talla más grande de lo necesario.

Lori, como la llamaban de cariño, era fascinante. Puede que no sea una sirena, vampiresa, hada, elfo o cualquier otra criatura, pero no lo necesitaba realmente para tener esa belleza sobrenatural que la hacía destacar en el mundo humano. Era única e inolvidable.

—Lo mismo sucedió con Rosa antes de que encontrara a Leigh —mencionó ella. Armin suspiró y dejó de lado la consola portátil por un rato.

—Lo sabemos, esos dos han sido la comidilla del pueblo desde entonces —el gemelo de cabellos oscuros observó con cierto fastidio a su contraparte azul— Años de vivir en el mismo lugar y ¡PUM! Él solo tuvo que hablarle y ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Sí, sí, muy bonito. La historia de amor perfecta. Seguramente si hacen la película, romperá el record de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey —Alexy lanzó un cojín a la cara de su gemelo.

—Deja de lado tu amargura, ambos son el uno para el otro. Además, este año te puede tocar a ti, hasta donde sé —Armin se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Realmente no se sabe hasta que la pareja se encuentra en las vísperas de Belthane —Alexy se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a sentarse junto a su hermana.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —ella sonrió divertida. El gemelo de cabellos azules tenía la curiosidad de un niño y había veces en que este daba la impresión de ser menor que ella misma.

—En la biblioteca de los McCarty. Leiftan fue muy amable y me prestó un par de libros de la colección personal de su madre, donde habla sobre la noche de walpurgis.

—Así que Leiftan, ¿Eh? —Alexy movió sus cejas de forma sugerente y ella solo atinó a reír.

—Es un buen amigo, solamente —él frunció su ceño, esperando lo contrario pero su hermana no mentía. Ellos solo eran buenos amigos y nada más. Lori notó la mueca de su hermano y ocultó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa— Además, no es para nada mi tipo, Alex. Lo siento —Oficialmente, adiós a la historia de amor entre el hijo de los McCarty y su preciosa Lori— Decía… Esa noche solo afecta a las criaturas mágicas, por lo que es probable que alguno de ustedes sea el que Iona predijo que encontraría a su pareja.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? A menos a que haya contado mal, somos tres hijos, no dos —Armin habló en un tono más alto del que hubiese querido, pero fue a causa de que casi perdía. Una maldición se escapó de sus labios.

—Exacto —Alexy secundó a su gemelo, pero Lori negó lentamente antes de continuar.

—Puede que heredase alguno que otro don, pero sigo siendo humana, justo como nuestra madre. La magia no me afecta como a ustedes —Alexy frunció su ceño, inconforme.

—No es justo —la castaña colocó dulcemente uno de los mechones celestes de su hermano detrás de su oído.

—Es lo hermoso de la vida, no todo es igual para todos. Puede que para algunos nos cueste más encontrar lo que para otros se les da en bandeja de plata, pero ese ensayo de prueba y error es lo que nos hace crecer y madurar —los ojos rosáceos del gemelo menor observaron con una luz distinta a su hermana.

—¡¿Estás segura de que eres la menor?! —exclamó Armin desde su lugar y ella solo pudo reír divertida— Nosotros somos los que deberíamos darte consejos y charlas motivacionales —Alexy puso sus ojos en blanco.

—La única charla que tú puedes dar es sobre cómo matar a un sim de formas distintas. Tú, sádico asesino de personitas virtuales —Armin le hizo una mueca a su gemelo y volvió a su juego.

Lauren observó con sumo cariño a sus hermanos y deseó, desde el fondo de su corazón, que ambos encontrasen parejas que los hicieran felices. Ella buscaría a esa persona especial de la forma común, como los humanos lo hacían y estaba segura que lo hallaría. Aún si le tomaba años, ella lo encontraría, justo como su madre encontró a su padre.

* * *

Nathaniel vio con ojos fríos a aquella criatura desagradable que en algún momento llegó a ser un bebé, pero el destino cruel… O mejor dicho los hombres y mujeres que condenaron a un ser inocente, lo convirtieron en la bestia maldita que era ahora. Un malogrado, un feto deforme con la carne de un color borgoña y azul de apariencia podrida, junto con el cordón umbilical enroscado en su cuello y una larga lengua que colgaba de su boca, la cual estaba llena de filosos dientes.

Criaturas como él y otros de su estirpe pululaban como cucarachas en sus tierras, contaminando y maldiciendo la tierra hasta convertirlo en un triste yermo. La gente del pueblo contaba historias horribles a los infantes. Cuentos para no dormir que tenían como protagonista a un miembro de su familia y de cómo se convertía en un ser maldito.

Aquella criatura, al verse descubierto, comenzó la huida, moviéndose con la agilidad de una rata. El rubio no tardó en desenvainar su espada de plata, listo para darle fin a aquel ser.

No hacía falta la magia para resolver esta situación, solo la velocidad y destreza que había adquirido tras años de práctica le serían suficientes. El malogrado se retorcía, dejando tras él una estela de sangre putrefacta y junto a ella, un hedor fétido. No hizo falta mucho para guiarlo a su trampa. El círculo del sol lo inmovilizó, por lo que en un intento de dar pelea, gritó y chilló, aruñó con aquellos muñones que tenía por manos, cubiertos de filosas y finas garras. Arrastró su larga lengua, escupió sangre llena de ácido, pero nada de ello detuvo su destino. De un rápido movimiento de muñeca, Nathaniel degolló a aquel ser que aun con su cabeza cercenada, emitía berridos peores que los de las damas de mediodía.

Abrió el saco de cuero que mantenía atado a su cadera, metiendo el cuerpo y la cabeza de aquel feto. Para evitar que volviese, debía darle una digna sepultura, y rociarlo con aceite para malditos. Todo eso debía hacerse en el sepulcro familiar, pues este desdichado era un miembro de su familia y como tal, merecía una sepultura en aquel lugar de descanso, algo que le fue negado por sus progenitores.

Al levantar la vista, se topó con el rostro pálido y lleno de horror de su hermana Louisette. Una joven hermosa y delicada cual flor de primavera, de cuerpo pequeño y baja estatura. Sus largos rizos dorados, cual oro blanco brillaban bajo la luz del atardecer. Al igual que su piel clara y tersa, llena de pequeñas pecas. Labios pequeños y rosados, ahora abiertos ligeramente. Sus ojos azules enmarcados por un juego de pestañas largas y oscuras. Su dulce mirada se vio opacada por el horror al verlo cubierto de sangre espesa y con la espada desenvainada, probablemente dándole una imagen de un psicópata listo para cortar su fino cuello con aquella afilada y mortal espada.

—N-Nathaniel —la voz de su hermana era apenas un suave susurro ahogado por el miedo.

El rubio avanzó a paso tranquilo, mientras sus orbes ambarinos observaban con ojo crítico a la menor. Siempre tan perfecta, igual que Ezarel. Los dos favoritos de sus padres, con un don innato para la invocación. Debido a ellos, tanto él como su melliza Amber fueron relegados. Hijos poco deseados y hasta podía decirse que odiados por su progenitor.

Había soportado el trato cruel y los golpes, además de las frías palabras, resaltando en cada vez su inutilidad dentro de la familia.

Decir que no toleraba a Louisette era poco. La odiaba. La detestaba porque por ella es que Amber había caído en el camino de la locura. Un camino sin retorno y que desembocaba en las peores tragedias para quien la padecía.

En su interior, algo le gritaba que lo que había hecho con aquel malogrado, lo haría con su propia melliza; y de ser así, él lo haría. Si en vida su hermana había sufrido más que suficiente, él no iba a permitir que siguiera sufriendo tras su muerte.

Incluso si eso lo convertía en un monstruo.

* * *

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

 _"Ella extendió sus alas, elevándose en un vuelo delicado y elegante. Pronto su hermana se unió y ambas entonaron la más bella melodía y con ella la primera pareja se había decidido. Los líderes observaron estupefactos el primer resultado. Poco probable. Enemigos naturales unidos por el hilo del destino"_

 _"_ — _¡Mi hijo nunca se unirá con una criatura tan despreciable como ella!_ — _el bello rostro de Adelaide se deformó en una mueca infernal."_

 _"_ — _Cabello como los rayos del sol. El muchacho de ojos cual oro líquido"_ — _la mujer de cabellos rojos observó la figura del hombre frente a ella y sonrió coqueta_ — _"Joven brujo, hijo de los elfos, ¿Es tu espada de plata desenvainada para mí?_ — _sus pálidos dedos manchados de líquido carmesí fueron al frente de su vestido y con un movimiento sensual, comenzó a desvestirse._

 _Los rayos de la luna bañaron sus hombros ahora desnudos, brindándole un halo celestial. El vestido que antes la cubría, ahora yacía en el frio césped. Su figura desnuda se mostraba orgullosa ante aquel muchacho._

 _"_ — _Brujo insensible y frío, vienes y vas, dejando dolor y desgracia. Profunda desgracia. Mi cabeza nunca tendrás_ — _"_

 _"Lobos dormidos entre los arboles_

 _Murciélagos balanceándose en la brisa_

 _Pero un alma permanece ansiosa desvelada_

 _Temiendo todo tipo de criatura espectral."_

 _"Querida muñeca Polly tus ojos debes cerrar_

 _Quédate quieta, quédate callada, no des ningún grito._

 _Pues el brujo, valiente y atrevido_

 _Con cabellos de oro y fríos ojos cual hielo._

 _Te trinchará y rajará_

 _Te cortará y torcerá_

 _Te devorará entera_

 _Te devorará."_

 _Capítulo 2: Plata para los monstruos_

* * *

 **¡Listo!**

 **¿Les gusto?, ¿valió la pena la espera?, espero que si XD**

 **Cosas a saber de este capítulo:**

 **-Si se dieron cuenta este capítulo fue Muy largo, la razón es que es la unión de tres capítulos cortos, me arriesgue a unirlos por qué bueno quiera ahorrarles la espera de algo que bien podía unirse sin problema.**

 **-Muchas de las criaturas que menciono en esta historia, se basan en el bestiario de the Witcher (¡Amo a Geralt de Rivia!) así que si quieren saber cómo son, pueden verlas en el bestiario del mismo.**

 **-Para escribir este capítulo y el resto estaba escuchando el soundtrack del juego de the Witcher, eso incluye la canción de The Wolven Storm, cuando la escuche creo que llore como niña por qué bueno es hermosa y la voz de la cantante es tan bella y expresa tanto que no puedo evitarlo (De hecho llore cuando estaba editando la parte de Lys, soy una sentimental jurada)**

 **-Para ser honesta me costó bastante iniciar, no por falta de ideas, pero no sabía cómo debía acomodar todo para que cuadrara**

 **-Quiero aclara una cosa, la Alajéa de Fensalir y la Alajea de la familia O´Callaghan son diferentes, completamente opuestas, (vamos la primera es la sirena de toda la vida de Eldarya), con esto dicho espero evitar futuras** **confusiones**

 **-Para aquellas que son sus Oc son invocadoras o forjadoras, por favor manden los nombres para ya seas sus invocaciones o bien para sus demonios.**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a sabr1, amiga puse en práctica tus consejos espero haber mejorado un pelín por lo menos X3**

 **Al resto de las chicas gracias por participar y ser tan pacientes conmigo (cual paciencia van a lincharme XD) Son increíbles y espero haber manejado sus Oc de forma adecuada**

 **Les mando un abrazo virtual y que tengan un lindo fin de semana**

 **Las quiero de aqui a la luna hermosas** **(ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ**

 **¡Gracias Sabr1 por tu arduo trabajo!**

 **Amiga eres genial y te mereces todos los cumplidos del mundo.**

 **Editado 30/03/2017**


End file.
